More Than You Think You Are
by 6GunSally
Summary: "No way…" Phoenix slouched at the dining table in the kitchen of his childhood home. His mother sat across from him, staring at him intently. "It's true," she said simply. "But that means my Dad—" "Yes." Phoenix covered his face in his hands and then slid them into his hair. "Nick?" "Hold on Mom… I'm… You just blew my mind…" Rated T for naughty words and violence...SPORADIC UPDATES
1. You want the good news or the bad news?

_**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda).**_

_**This story is in response to a challenge posted by CRyogenic-maelStr01m**_

**More Than You Think You Are**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Do you want the good news or the bad news?**

"Edgeworth," Phoenix Wright said.

"Wright," Miles Edgeworth replied.

They stared. It was weird. Phoenix looked away first. Edgeworth finally turned his head to look at his shoes.

"I'm glad you came—" Phoenix began.

"It was nothing, Wright. Butz seemed so—and Franziska had gotten involved…"

"Yeah," Phoenix said. He gave his companion and awkward smile, tight lipped and slanted, and offered his hand.

Edgeworth stared at it for a moment and then he took Phoenix's hand and gave it a firm shake and released it as if it pained him. Phoenix smiled more broadly. Edgeworth glared at him.

"Everyone wanted to get together for dinner, Maya's feeling better, and you know—"

"We were going to go back today," Edgeworth said.

"Oh," Phoenix said, "No problem. I just wanted to make sure the invitation was passed along."

"Of course," Edgeworth said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Phoenix said his hand went suddenly to the back of his neck, "Well… Maya is… I should…"

"Right," Edgeworth said, "I don't want to keep Franziska waiting."

"Yeah," Phoenix said, "Take care."

"You too."

Phoenix turned then and walked back into the clinic. He didn't see Edgeworth and figured the other man must have gone toward the parking lot—so he was surprised when Franziska passed him at the clinic's entrance. He was walking in and she was walking out.

"Phoenix Wright, you fool," she scolded, "You left her alone."

"I'm going to see her now," Phoenix said.

"Have you seen my foolish little brother?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said, "I think he was going toward the parking lot."

"Good bye Phoenix Wright," Franziska said. She stared at him with her ice blue eyes.

"Bye, Miss Von—Franziska," Phoenix said a little startled. She lifted her arms and he braced himself for her whip. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was startled to say the least.

She let go abruptly and continued toward the parking lot. He chuckled to himself.

As soon as he entered the clinic he was almost knocked down by a powerful SLAP!

"You were hugging that lady, while Mystic Maya was waiting for you," Pearl glared at him.

Phoenix was on his knees beside her, rubbing his cheek, "I was just saying goodbye—and she hugged me!"

"Mystic Maya is the only one you should hug, Mister Nick," Pearl said still fuming.

Phoenix heard a giggle and looked up to see Maya smiling down at him. He smiled back, his relief washing over him anew.

"Maya," he said.

"Hey Nick," she said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I could use a burger, Nick."

Phoenix smiled.

* * *

Phoenix rubbed his face and hunched down in his seat in on the train. He was exhausted and in spite of the layers of clothing he wore he still couldn't get the chill out of his bones. The special course at Hazakurain was not for the feint of heart.

If he never saw another waterfall again, it would be too soon.

As soon as the train exhaled him into the familiar terrain of the city, he turned on his phone and frowned at his missed calls. He stared at one number in particular, and deliberated a moment before dialing.

It rang out and Phoenix started to hope it wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom," Phoenix said, "It's me."

"Oh, you finally decided to call?"

"I'm busy, I'm kind of a big deal now."

"Suzie said you went up to the mountains on vacation."

"I don't even know anyone named Suzie."

"Your cousin, Nick? I know you're a hot shot city lawyer and everything, Nick, but do you have to throw away your family?"

"Come on Mom, I didn't mean—"

"You need to come home, Nick."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… But I'm not doing so good Nick. And we need to talk."

"Okay. I have to square some things away here, I'll come up tomorrow."

"Good."

"I'll see you—"

"Wait Nick."

"Yeah?"

"You remember that boy you used to be friends with?"

"Really Mom? You're going to ask me a question like that?"

"He's a lawyer now too—with the District Attorney…"

"Edgeworth?"

"Yes, can you bring him with you?"

"Mom what—?"

"Just—can you?"

"I… He's not even in the country right now, Mom. Why would—"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nick."

"Okay."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."

* * *

"No way…" Phoenix slouched at the dining table in the kitchen of his childhood home. His mother sat across from him staring at him intently.

"It's true," she said simply.

"But that means my Dad—"

"Yes."

Phoenix covered his face in his hands and then slid them into his hair.

"Nick?"

"Hold on Mom… I'm… You just blew my mind…"

* * *

"I'm going to hang up in five minutes, Wright."

"Fine," Phoenix said into the phone.

"This better be an emergency if you're going to call me collect internationally…"

"Okay…" Phoenix said.

"I'm going to send you the bill for this—"

"I won't pay it if you don't shut up and let me have my five minutes!"

"…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"When's your birthday Edgeworth?"

"That's what you called me about?!"

"It's important, Edgeworth. My mom—" Edgeworth ended the call.

Phoenix shook his phone in his fist and threw it against the back of the sofa. Then he sat down and put his head down, elbows on his knees hands in his hair. It still hadn't sunk in…

* * *

Phoenix glared out at the nature while ice-cold water poured heavily against his bare back. He yelped when something pushed him suddenly off of his platform and he fell into his pool. He came up sputtering and gasping.

"Maya what the fuu—!"

"Nick! You're wound up so tight I think you're about to snap!"

"And that was your solution? To interrupt my deep meditation?"

"You weren't meditating, Nick. You want to sneak out of here and get some noodles?"

"I thought this was part of the "ultra" course? Won't Pearl find out if we take off and go into town?"

"Eh…" Maya said with a shrug. She was still dressed in her robes.

Except they were soaking wet.

And the thin material was clinging to—

"Nick!"

Maya smacked him and pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I thought…" he scratched at his wet and sagging hair.

She was staring at him. He was wearing his board shorts with the sharks on them. She was clutching at the front of her wet robes holding them away from her chest.

"It's all the water… and the cold…" Phoenix explained, his teeth chattered as he spoke.

Maya nodded at him open mouthed and wide-eyed. Her teeth chattered too.

They stared. It was weird.

Maya grabbed him around his neck and shimmied up him as if he were a palm tree. Phoenix didn't fight against her when she pressed her mouth to his. They both stopped shivering.

* * *

Pearl pumped her fist in the air. Then she put down her binoculars to give them some privacy.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Rev—you know what don't… Do whatever you want…**_

_So what's the big news Phoenix's Mom has? It's kind of obvious…_

_Let Phoenix and Maya have their fun…_

_This story is based on a challenge from CRyogenic-maelStr01m (posted in Flame Soldier's Challenge forum). I'd explain it, but that would give away the story… If you weren't sure, this takes place in the weeks following Bridge to the Turnabout (GS3/AA:T&T)_


	2. Don't talk about my mother!

**Chapter 2:**

**Don't talk about my mother!**

Phoenix checked his watch as he moved through the crowded corridor. Then he started to run—_he_ wasn't going to sneak out of this one! He shoved through the crowds, picking up speed as he went until he slammed head first into an older gentleman in a gabardine suit and a bow tie. Both of them fell flat onto the tiled floor.

Phoenix sat up slowly rubbing his head. The man sat up, mirroring Phoenix's actions. They glared at each other. Then the old man's eyes widened and he pointed excitedly.

"You! You're Phoenix Wright! Right?"

"Huh?" Phoenix said, "Who are you?"

The man hopped to his feet and held out a hand to help Phoenix up. He was grinning broadly.

"I'm your great uncle Zeus!"

Phoenix threw the man a dark glare, "I don't have a—"

"But you do!" the man said, "and it's me!"

Phoenix stared.

"Zoya called and told me that you and your brother—"

"Who's Zoya?"

"Your mother, Phoenix. Really, my boy are you that—"

"I have to go—obviously I was in a hurry and I don't have time to deal with creepy old grifters."

Phoenix didn't wait for the old man to reply and started to jog when he noticed the guy following him. After winding through a couple of newsstands and Starbuckses Phoenix lost him. The baggage claim was just ahead.

Phoenix checked the flight number, I-390 had landed—with only a slight delay. Phoenix staked out the baggage claim but Edgeworth was nowhere to be seen.

"Jerk…"

* * *

"Look, there was a murder on the plane," Edgeworth said as Phoenix tailed him in the airport parking lot.

"I don't want to hear your excuses—stop walking and look at me! This is important."

Edgeworth stopped and let go of the hideous suitcase he'd been dragging. He was glaring so harshly Phoenix took a step back.

"Out with it, Wright!"

"Are you sure you don't want to be sitting? We should go to my mom's house—Mom… My mom can make us dinner."

"Why would I want to go to your mother's house?"

"Well, because… Because she's your mom too, Edgeworth…"

Edgeworth took a deep breath. Then he grabbed the handle of the suitcase and continued toward his car.

"Edgeworth…"

He opened the trunk and put the suitcase in it and then closed it. He didn't even glance at Phoenix when he went round to the driver door and got in. Edgeworth rolled down his window and Phoenix saw a few of his ruffles float out of the open window.

"You shouldn't joke about that stuff, Wright… Mothers are sacred. Mothers are heaven. I would never speak such trifles about my mother!"

Phoenix was too shocked to reply before Edgeworth drove off.

* * *

"What do you believe?" Maya said and then shoved half the burger into her mouth.

"I don't know," Phoenix poked at the grilled chicken sandwich on his plate, "Maybe it makes sense. It explains why we're so drawn to each other."

"Hmmmfff…" Maya said and then swallowed, "I don't think he's drawn to you, Nick. It always seems like he's trying to get away from you."

"No," Phoenix wagged a finger at her, "These 'drawn to' feelings are definitely reciprocated. He chartered a plane to come here when Larry told him I fell into Eagle River."

"You fell in the river, Nick?" Maya was suddenly wide-eyed.

"Yeah… The bridge collapsed—it was on fire…"

"Why would you run across…"

Maya's question faded when she realized the answer. They stared.

Maya looked down at the burger and a half still sitting on her plate.

"Let's get these to go," she said.

* * *

"It's been like, a week Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "You can't keep avoiding me."

"Now see here! Unlike you, Wright, I don't waste my time being idle!"

"Please, stop trying to make yourself out to be more important than you are… You spent a whole day a Gatewater Land… and Larry said you were at the embassy for the Steel Samurai thing… All you've been doing is hanging out…"

Edgeworth crossed his arms and continued to glare.

"Come home with me," Phoenix said suddenly cajoling.

"I wouldn't want to go with you under the best of circumstances, Wright. What makes you think—"

"I need you to hear it from Mom."

"Your mom," Edgeworth said, "there's no possible way on earth we're related."

"Come on, man. This explains why we're both so smart and good-looking."

Edgeworth grimaced at him, "We have nothing in common."

"And me—wanting to be a Defense Attorney… That has to be because Dad—"

"He's MY father! Stop trying to insinuate—"

"Come on," Phoenix said earnestly, "Even you have to admit it's possible. We just might be brothers."

Edgeworth shook his head.

"Why?" Phoenix said. He was starting to get irritated.

"Because if my mother were alive, she never would have abandoned me. I never would have gone to an orphanage. I never would have been made to live with…" He trailed off and turned to face the window.

Phoenix glared at his back. Edgeworth was angsting about his childhood again. He supposed he did feel bad for the guy—but he's twenty fucking seven, surely he's gotten over that crap by now?

"Dude, you're an emo pain-in-the-ass… Can you really blame her for not wanting to—"

Phoenix was laid out on the floor before he ever saw it coming.

"OoooWWWWwwwww! Oh EHWWWORD WU uh FUuuh?"

Edgeworth was standing over him, his fists still raised. Where did that ninja crap come from?

"Ah ffink you broke by doze…"

"Get out of my office, Wright."

"Ibe godda sue you."

"You asked for it."

"You're ebil Edwoord…"

They stared at each other. Then Edgeworth leaned forward and grabbed him by the arm. Phoenix struggled against him, but relaxed and allowed himself to be helped to a standing position.

Edgeworth walked away from him shaking out his bruised hand.

"I suppose there's a scientific solution to this question," he said tapping his chin.

Phoenix stared. He could feel something wet and sticky all over his face—like heavy snot. Edgeworth turned suddenly one arm extended in his direction. Phoenix backed into the stupid pink sofa and fell into it. Edgeworth was holding a white handkerchief.

Phoenix reached up to grab it but Edgeworth jerked his arm away, frowning as he stared into Phoenix's face.

"Dear me," he said, "I think your nose is broken…"

"AHHHH," Edgeworth covered Phoenix's nose with the handkerchief and clamped his fingers over it—and pulled.

"WAAAHH!"

"Stop it," Edgeworth said, "I'm doing you a favor."

There was a loud crack as Phoenix's nose was set and Edgeworth let him go. Phoenix was sure his face was covered in tears of pain now too. The handkerchief came away covered in blood, Phoenix saw Edgeworth fold it over and pocket it.

"Come on, Wright," Edgeworth said as he put on his jacket, "I'll take you to the emergency room."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if it please you…**_

_(Reviews totally make my day…)_

_Apparently Edgeworth has mommy issues… _

_We've also covered the entire timeline of AA:Investigations. Phoenix thinks Edgeworth was hanging out… _

_Seems like everyone was on the right track (CRyogenic-maelStr01m posted a challenge about Wright and Edgeworth being twins) The fun part will be in learning how all this happened…_


	3. I need evidence!

**Chapter 3:**

**I need evidence!**

* * *

Phoenix stared at the stupidly smiling faces on the small TV that was just far enough away that he couldn't hear it. He had no idea was going on, but staring at the TV meant he didn't have to stare at any of the other people in the waiting room.

They'd triaged his nose when they came—at least Edgeworth was kind enough to fill out the forms. Phoenix glanced around the room, were the hell had Edgeworth got to? "Jerk…"

They'd given him a rag in case his nose continued dripping or if he started drooling. This was really awkward. All this over the mention that they might actually be brothers. What's wrong with being related to Phoenix Wright? Edgeworth was such an asshole.

"Wright," Phoenix looked up to see Edgeworth standing over him and almost jumped—where did he come from?

"Geez Edgeworth," Phoenix said turning back to the TV, "Where did you learn all that ninja crap?"

Edgeworth only sighed and stared at the TV.

"Sit down," Phoenix said, "You're making me nervous."

"Don't tell me what to do, Wright," Edgeworth remained standing.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and stared at the TV. After several moments he looked sidelong at Edgeworth. Edgeworth was gnashing his teeth and staring at a window across the room. He looked different, but Phoenix couldn't quite put his finger on—oh.

"Hey, did you go and give blood?"

"I had some blood drawn, yes."

Phoenix made a face and nodded. That explained why he wasn't wearing his jacket, or his vest, or his cravat, but holding them under his arm.

"You actually look like a normal guy without the bib…"

"Go to hell, Wright."

Phoenix grinned and then stopped, "Oww…"

Edgeworth sniffed and set his bundle of clothing on the seat beside him, and then let the sleeve down over his bandaged arm. He picked up his vest next and put it on before sitting down.

"Did you seriously take a paternity test?"

"No, because I'm relatively certain that I'm not your father," Edgeworth said.

"You know what I mean, don't be a douche."

"People like you like to go around saying things—preposterous things that make no sense. I would much rather see some evidence."

"How long will the test take to um… process… or whatever?"

Edgeworth made a show of looking at his watch, or maybe that was how always checked his watch—all obnoxious and fancy-like. 'Look at my watch! It's so fancy and expensive,' said the little mocking falsetto in his head.

"A couple of hours," Edgeworth said casually while he slid the white cloth of his cravat in his hands.

"Really? I thought it took weeks to get DNA results back…"

"Well," Edgeworth sounded especially snooty, "To get results-via mail it can take up to several weeks. We usually get ours back in the next day or two. But Meryl is doing this as a favor to me."

"Oh, wow. Meryl, huh," Phoenix said, "And all you had to do was give her a striptease?"

Edgeworth bunched up the cloth in his fists, "I did nothing of the sort!"

* * *

"Oh," Pearl had her hands on her cheeks and shook her head in a matronly—albeit adorable—amount of concern, "Poor Mister Nick."

"Are you sure you don't remember who did this?"

The determined set of her eyes and the fist on her hip reminded him of Mia for a moment. Phoenix would've grinned if his face didn't hurt so much.

"No," Phoenix lied—no sense in getting the girls all angry at Edgeworth, not yet.

Edgeworth joined them from wherever he'd gone. He was scowling worse than usual.

"Hey Edgeworth," Phoenix asked, "What do you know?"

Edgeworth glared a few moments longer and swept his gaze over the girls before meeting Phoenix's stare.

"It's cool, Edgeworth," Phoenix goaded him, "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Maya and Pearls. Edgeworth's frown deepened.

"Aren't you technically an Edgeworth too?"

"WHAT!?" Maya said.

* * *

Phoenix and the Fey girls seemed to think the newly uncovered relationship between the two of them reason enough to celebrate at their favorite burger joint. Edgeworth had apologized emphatically. He really did want to join them, but he had to turn off the iron in his flooding apartment that may or may not also be on fire.

Edgeworth sat in the garage of his building and banged his head on the steering wheel. Why did his life have to be so terribly complicated? Just when he'd managed to find a way to cope and move on, something else strange and utterly traumatic would happen.

"Edgeworth," he sighed into the phone when the buzzing interrupted his reverie.

"What's wrong with you?" Franziska said.

"Nothing."

"When you say 'nothing' you mean it is something really bad."

"No, no I don't."

"So you will tell me if something is bothering you?"

"What do you need, Franziska?"

"Nothing."

"When you say 'nothing' you mean something really expensive."

"Hmm well," Franziska continued unfazed, "My birthday is only two weeks away."

"Yes," he said, "You programmed a reminder into my phone."

"I was only checking."

"Is that the only reason you called?"

"You're angry, Miles. I can hear it in your voice."

"So? You're all the way in Cohdopia…"

"Yes, but," she said, "I could tell… You need to be whipped."

"Really? That's going to calm my anger?"

"You sound happy already."

Edgeworth smirked a little.

* * *

"I still don't know how I feel about this," Edgeworth glanced at him from the driver's seat (which was on the wrong side of the car and totally weirding him out).

"What are you worried about?" Phoenix couldn't help it. Edgeworth was really irritating him.

"I don't know what I'll say to her," Edgeworth said.

"Just don't cuss her out and she'll be cool," Phoenix said, "Mom's cool."

"I'm not one for spouting vulgarities for no good reason," Edgeworth said.

"Oh okay," Phoenix said.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Nobody likes you Edgeworth," Phoenix groaned and leaned his head toward the window. He caught a glimpse of his own face in the side mirror, he still had that thing on his nose, and the purple bruising under his eyes made the whole thing seem far more serious than it was. Edgeworth had gone silent.

"Don't you have a radio in this car?"

"I don't want the radio, I'm trying to think."

"Don't think and thive, buddy."

"You're an idiot."

"Mom only hates people who insult me."

Edgeworth frowned visibly and they drove in silence for a while.

"Just be honest with her," Phoenix said after some time, "Mom doesn't like fakeness."

"Insincerity," Edgeworth corrected, "Fakeness is not a proper word."

"You're not a proper word."

"I want to ask her why she didn't…" he trailed off—was he embarrassed? Maybe?

Phoenix stared at him for a moment or three. Edgeworth was really messed up over this. It was like the Hammond Trial all over again.

"Maybe it's better not to ask why…"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review… Oh please will you? Pretty please?**_

_(Franziska will whip the non-reviewers into oblivion…)_

_Okay, so now there's evidence to prove it… Let's see what Mom has to say next…._


	4. Let's just try this again

**Chapter 4:**

**Let's just try this again.**

* * *

Edgeworth refused to park in front of the house and went around the corner and up the street. Phoenix made an exasperated noise but didn't even try to argue—his face hurt so much.

"I've changed my mind," Edgeworth said suddenly and clamped his hands on the steering wheel of the parked car.

"Let's go, Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "We came all the way here—you can at least say hi."

"I'll send an e-mail when I get back to my apart—"

"Fine… But you can't leave unless you answer one question."

Edgeworth was frowning at the windshield, but his stormy irises slid to the corner of his eyes to gaze sidelong at Phoenix.

"Okay? You'll answer me?"

"The more you hesitate the less willing I am to do so."

"Be honest, Edgeworth," Phoenix tried to look determined despite the cast on his nose and the dark bruises under his eyes, "Why don't you want to be related to me?"

Edgeworth let his hands slide from the steering wheel and he sighed before turning his head to look at Phoenix directly.

"That's not… I'm not upset that I'm your brother—in fact I wish I'd known much sooner."

Phoenix relaxed a little and smiled as much as his damaged face would let him.

"Me too," he said.

"I only just…" Edgeworth trailed off, something Phoenix hadn't expected. He waited, but Edgeworth gave no indication he was going to start speaking again.

"I mean, it's weird," Phoenix said, "Especially to find out like we did—and all of a sudden. But I think it's cool."

"I always wanted a brother," Edgeworth said poking at buttons on the console and moving the vents. His voice was low and barely audible, "or you know… any family…"

Phoenix frowned at him. He sort of felt like hugging Edgeworth, or smacking him for getting all angsty again and feeling sorry for himself. He crossed his arms instead.

"I remember, when we were in school," he said and his own voice sounded loud following Edgeworth's admission, "and your dad used to come pick you up from school in that long black car—"

"The Lincoln," Edgeworth muttered, as if it was important.

"Yeah," Phoenix continued, "I used to think he was so cool."

"Dad was cool," Edgeworth said. Phoenix looked at him and smiled a little. Edgeworth hadn't used the possessive. Edgeworth was still poking at the vent near the driver window and had his head turned away.

"I used to wish he was my dad," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth shifted in his seat and was facing forward again so that Phoenix could see his profile. He was staring impassively at the steering wheel.

"He _is_ your dad."

Phoenix didn't know where it came from, but a heavy sob escaped him and he could feel tears spill over his cheeks. His hand jerked to cover his face and he accidently banged himself on the nose.

"AHH! OWW!"

* * *

Edgeworth didn't know what to do. Wright was staring out of the window trying to pretend that he hadn't burst into tears.

_Rule four oh three. Excluding relevant evidence for prejudice…_

They'd been running in his head all day. He hadn't felt this nervous about anything since he was a kid.

_…confusion… waste of time… or other reasons…_

It seemed like Wright was done talking.

_The court may exclude relevant evidence if its probative value is substantially outweighed…_

Edgeworth could think of nothing else. He stared at his friend—his brother.

…_is substantially outweighed by a danger of one or more of the following…_

He started the car.

…_unfair prejudice…_

He let the car idle a moment.

…_confusing the issues, misleading the jury…_

He put his hand on the gearshift, but balked again when Wright shifted in his seat.

…_undue delay…_

He put his foot on the clutch and pushed down sharply.

…_wasting time… _

He put the car into gear.

…_confusing the issues… _

And eased her into the road. He eased off of the clutch and pressed the gas pedal.

…_misleading the jury…_

He pressed the clutch and shifted again.

…_undue delay… wasting time…_

Edgeworth drove around the block completely.

_or needlessly presenting cumulative evidence._

Wright was staring silently out of the window. He seemed contemplative.

_Rule four oh four…_

Wright must have longed for a father, the same way he'd longed for a mother.

_Character Evidence…_

Edgeworth parked in front of the house Wright had indicated earlier.

_Crimes or Other Acts…_

He stared. Wright didn't move.

_AY. Character Evidence…_

He parked the car.

_One… Prohibited Uses… _

It idled for a moment.

_Evidence of a person's character or character trait…_

Then it stalled out. Wright seemed to notice that.

…_is not admissible to prove that… _

Edgeworth shifted into neutral.

…_on a particular occasion the person acted in accordance with the character or trait…_

They were stopping here anyway.

_Two… Exceptions for a Defendant…_

Edgeworth pulled the keys out of the ignition apprehensively_._

…_or a Victim… _

He hesitated. Then tapped Wright in the arm.

…_or a Victim… _

Wright looked at him.

…_in a Criminal Case._

"Let's just get this over with," Edgeworth said.

* * *

"Nick," Mom said, "You guys got in later than I—what happened to your face?"

Phoenix only turned so that she could see Edgeworth in the porch light. He stared at her solemnly. She put a hand over her mouth and scrunched up her eyes like she was going to cry.

"Can we do this inside?" He didn't know why it bothered him so much.

He shoved past his mother into the house and glared at them. She was reaching her arms out at him and he was staring at her like she was a crazy person.

"Miles," Mom said, "I missed you so much, baby."

Phoenix felt his ire rise. Why is _he _upset? At least he gets to hug his new parent. He better hug her too…

* * *

The sound of cutlery on ceramic was almost deafening in the small dining area. Phoenix didn't look up from his plate—he didn't feel like talking.

Edgeworth sat back in his chair and mixed everything around. He didn't seem to be eating anything. Great.

Mom was watching them. Her nose was red and so were her eyes. She had a crumpled bit of tissue in her hand. She watched them wistfully, with her head resting in her hand.

"You're not hungry, Miles," Oh what? Phoenix didn't like the sound of it—the familiarity.

"…but if the prosecution does not comply…" Edgeworth was murmuring very faintly under his breath. He looked at Mom and took a bite and went right on murmuring about witnesses or something.

Phoenix glared at him surreptitiously and wondered how he never noticed just how special Edgeworth was…

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review! Tell me how much you hated this mopey chapter so I can feel even better about the cute one planned next!**_

_(If you don't Edgeworth will sue you…)_

_Of course Edgeworth has the Federal Rules of Evidence memorized._


	5. But this might not be so bad

**Chapter 5:**

**But this might not be so bad.**

* * *

Phoenix awoke just after dawn. The sky was still mostly gray, but the light was starting to strengthen. He could hear birds bickering frantically outside his window. For a moment he was sixteen again, waking up on a Saturday morning.

Then he looked over at Edgeworth—Phoenix was shocked and swung up to a sitting position.

"What are you—?"

"Push ups."

"Why?"

Edgeworth stood and glanced at him apprehensively as he walked back to pick up the silky pink pajama top he'd discarded. It had been a warm night.

"I didn't know you were all into—"

"It's not like that," Edgeworth tugged at the tee shirt he wore, twisting the edge between his fingers—is he always this nervous?

"There's nothing wrong with it—I was just a little surprised," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth looked at him directly, "One must strive for perfection in all aspects of one's life…"

Phoenix frowned at him.

* * *

"Then we called the cops and got the heck out of there," Phoenix shook his head, "I don't know how Larry even knew the guy."

Edgeworth laughed.

They were standing in the kitchen, still wearing the clothes they'd slept in. Phoenix was leaning against the fridge eating Fruit Loops out of a blue ceramic bowl. Edgeworth was kind of standing in the middle of the kitchen, also eating Fruit Loops—but his bowl was green.

"Mom used to yell at me about Larry all the time."

"Then, when you went to university, you and Larry stayed close?"

"At first… He didn't finish. After I got in trouble, I switched from Liberal Arts to Criminal Justice. He says I got boring."

Edgeworth nodded knowingly.

"What did you get in trouble for?"

Phoenix looked at him and frowned, "Murder."

Edgeworth's eyebrow shot up in an inquisitive arch. Phoenix shook his head.

Edgeworth seemed to take the hint and asked, "Are there really farms so close to here?"

"You didn't notice when we were driving?"

"I thought they were just open grasslands."

"No, it's 2019 man, nothing is free and wild anymore," Phoenix scraped together the last remaining cereal bits with his spoon. Edgeworth was poking around in his bowl, then he brought the bowl to his lips and drank his cereal milk. It made Phoenix smile.

"What did you do for fun? I'm sure you terrorized the unwitting populace in Berlin—?"

"I didn't live in Berlin," Edgeworth said and his gaze went distant for a moment before he went to put his bowl in the sink.

"I was in court by the time I was sixteen," he said.

Phoenix scratched at the bandage on his nose. It's getting better, but these awkward silences really need to go.

Phoenix finished his cereal and led Edgeworth back toward the back of the house, "What do you want to do, today?"

"I don't know, what does your ma—Mom want to do?"

"She didn't have anything planned—she just told me to make sure we were back in the house by five. I guess, she's got someone coming for dinner."

"We could go visit Jilly Baxter," Edgeworth said and he smirked.

"Jerk," Phoenix said.

* * *

Not a lot had changed. But nothing seemed the same.

The town had derelict feel to it—when they were kids it had been electric and shiny and new—now it seemed very small and old and confining. But Edgeworth was soaking it in hungrily.

A lot of heads turned. At first Phoenix thought it was because he and his brother had both garnered a certain level of renown in the city—and he realized they were looking at the car. It just looked like a little red car to him.

"Dude, what is it about this car?"

"These aren't very common around here—or anywhere in this country," Edgeworth said.

"Is this the same car that had that dead body in it?"

Edgeworth made a face, "I had the whole boot reupholstered."

"The what?"

"The boo—stop making fun of me."

"This is main street here," Phoenix pointed, "the only thing new is that Fro-yo place over there. Larry and I both used to work at that burger place—he got fired after like a week."

Edgeworth stared out at the street with the kind of awe most people reserve for places like Times Square, or the Strip in Vegas—somehow Phoenix thought Edgeworth would have less interest in those places.

They only parked for about twenty minutes so Edgeworth could buy something from the auto-parts store and Phoenix could get a couple of Iced teas from the drug store.

They left main and headed back toward the neighborhood. Phoenix was surprised that Edgeworth found it without direction, and even more surprised when he parked there.

Their old elementary school had the same look and feel as everything else. Like it had diminished and lost the luster of their childhood. A couple of school-aged kids were walking across the school's lawn, headed toward the unlocked playground.

It was the weekend.

"Hey," Phoenix said, "What are we doing here?"

Edgeworth only shook his head, "I was happy here."

Phoenix chewed his lip for a moment and then took a drought from his tea.

"When Dad…" Edgeworth began and Phoenix was shocked, "After all of that… I had to go with Social Services—because I didn't have any other family…"

Phoenix didn't know why he felt the need to sit so still. Edgeworth was staring very intently at the windshield, eyes narrowed, mouth grim. But his voice was steady and surprisingly calm.

"I begged everyday to come back to school here," Edgeworth said, "In a way it was just as well that _he_ came and took me out of here… At least I could put all of this safely in the past."

"I'm sor—"

"Don't be," Edgeworth said with a glance in his direction and a dismissive smirk, "None of it was your fault."

He started the car. Phoenix caught a glimpse of the kids on the swing sets as they drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Aren't you afraid it'll fall—"

Edgeworth slid out from under the car to check on the jack stands he was using to hold the vehicle in it's raised position.

"I wasn't worried until you—what are you—!"

Phoenix was climbing into the driver's seat, "I just wanted to—"

"While I'm under the car?"

"You're not under the car," Phoenix grinned.

"Get down before you knock it off the stand and kill yourself."

"Will that—Can I die from climbing into a parked car?"

"It just might explode," Edgeworth said and Phoenix scrambled out of the car.

Edgeworth went back under the car, Mom didn't have a creeper, so he had to improvise with an old skateboard and a cushion from one of the chairs in the outdoor furniture set that Mom had stashed in the garage.

Phoenix stood over him and stooped to peer under the car, utterly fascinated.

"Why do you have to do this? Did it break down from the drive in from the city?"

"No."

"What's that thing?"

"It's—I forgot what it's called—it's just a bin to collect the oil."

"How often do you have to do this?"

"They say every three thousand miles—but I'll change it before or after a long drive, when I have the time. I was going to do this last weekend, but I was busy."

"How come—Mom wants to know how come you didn't just take it by Jerry's. He's just around the corner—"

"And let some idiot lay hands on my Alfa? No thank you."

"I can't wait to tell Maya about this."

Edgeworth rolled out from under the car and glared at him, "Why would Miss Fey find this noteworthy?"

"Oh she asked me once—a couple of weeks after the De Killer thing…"

"Asked you what?"

"She said you never got dirty. She asked me how a guy could survive in the world without ever getting dirty."

Edgeworth went back under the car, "I don't live in a bubble."

"That's what I told her! She didn't believe me about the 'boy-in-the-bubble'. I tried to get her to watch that movie but she got all irritable and made me rent Steel Samurai Two instead."

"Can you really blame her?"

"Hey Edgeworth," Phoenix said, still giddy, "Will you teach me how to drive?"

"Not in my car…"

* * *

"Uncle Zeus," Mom said, "Phoenix and Miles."

The old man adjusted the red bow tie at his throat and tugged on his vest. He gave Phoenix a dark look and offered his hand to Edgeworth first.

"Oh," Phoenix said, "I'm sorry about the other day. But you never know now-a-days."

"It's obvious which one takes after Greg," Uncle Zeus said and tugged on the gabardine lapels of his jacket.

Phoenix looked at Edgeworth and Edgeworth stared back.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm starting to wish they really were twins… **__**Blaziebla**__** is a genius…**_

_(Please Review… Tell me what you like/hate or want to see more of…)_

_*Jilly Baxter is an OC classmate from their childhood in the flashbacks of TURNABOUT HONEYMOON… You never actually see her or meet her, but she was tortured constantly by Larry and Phoenix and it's implied that Phoenix had a thing for her when he was young (middle school-junior high age)_

_I know it's weird, but people who own rare fancy cars—Like Edgeworth's—don't usually take them to other mechanics. Plus there's something undeniably charming about prim and proper Miles Edgeworth secretly being a grease monkey…_

_-one minor change in the top scene, I think it implied that Edgeworth was bare chested but I have to make very clear that he's not. I firmly believe Edgeworth is a never-nude... As well as an incurable never-mostly-nude... and definitely decidedly never-ever-even-slightly-nude-with-other-people... That's part of his charm (and sort of a plot point in this story)_

_Chapter 15 is a huge Wright family reunion—where sordid secrets are uncovered and wacky relatives are met. Tell me (review or PM) if you want to be in the story (or if you have an OC you want to see)._

_I'll need the following info:_

**_Character Name _**

**_Age/Gender_**

**_Brief description (personality/physical traits)_**

_Thanks in advance!_


	6. Then you had to go and ruin everything

**Chapter 6:**

**Then you had to go and ruin everything.**

* * *

They went and dressed up for dinner. Edgeworth didn't think it was strange, but Phoenix certainly did.

"Maybe I should wear a ribbon on my neck to impress Uncle Zeus," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth only glared at him and straightened his ruffles.

"I wonder what that guy does," Phoenix said, he didn't like the whole 'let's not talk at all and make gestures with our eyelids and eyebrows. Where did Edgeworth get that anyway?

Edgeworth slid a hand through his hair—it was even worse knowing that Edgeworth's hair was perfect naturally.

"He's your Great Uncle…" Edgeworth said.

"I never met him before—well, the thing at the airport doesn't count."

"Are you dreading this dinner as much as I am?" Edgeworth said.

Phoenix nodded, "We could just sneak out and apologize to Mom in the morning."

"Ah, so that's the secret of your misspent youth…"

Phoenix primped his spikes with his fingers and left the room, "I spent my youth just fine, Edgeworth. You're the one with the misspent youth."

Edgeworth didn't say anything, but he followed Phoenix toward the kitchen.

"I really have no idea what's going on," Phoenix confided in him when they paused before entering the dining area.

Edgeworth smirked.

"That's nothing new…"

* * *

Mom was real serious at dinner. This Zeus guy, who just looked like a friendly older gent—a professor, or a diplomat—he looked serious. Edgeworth always looked serious.

Phoenix stared around at them in exasperation.

"This is awesome, Mom, you shouldn't have," there, take that tension!

"Thanks, Nick," Mom said—what? That's it?

"So um, Uncle Zeus," Phoenix said, "How do you like it here?"

"This is isn't my first time," Zeus said.

Phoenix was getting desperate, "Did you know Edgeworth uncovered an international smuggling ring? It was on the news."

Edgeworth put down his silverware and glared at him.

"Nick, stop calling your brother by his last name," Mom said.

Edgeworth crossed his arms, "That's my name, Ms. Wright."

Phoenix's eyes went wide—okay, so that's happening.

"Miles, we're your fam—"

Then it happened, the unthinkable.

Edgeworth stood and stuck his index finger in Mom's face and wagged it around. You could feel the air around her getting warmer.

Phoenix cringed a little.

"Look, I've seen the evidence—I believe it. I know the truth. We're having a nice visit—but don't ask me to change anything! I'm tired of having to drop everything and change—"

"Young man you sit down this instant. YOU DO NOT POINT YOUR FINGER AT THE DINNER TABLE!"

Edgeworth sat back down—but he wasn't done.

"Madam, I am not a child!"

He stood up again and tossed his napkin on the table.

"Miles Edgeworth, you are not excused," Mom said she stood up too. Phoenix wanted to hide under the table.

"I don't have to stand for this," he said. What the heck were they pissed about anyway? Phoenix looked at Uncle Zeus. The old man motioned for him to pass the salt.

"Thanks," he said when Phoenix handed the shaker to him.

"Greg you better not walk out on us!"

Shock.

Even Uncle Zeus turned to look. Phoenix stared.

Edgeworth looked dangerous. The top of Mom's head only came to his chest. She was so tiny.

Edgeworth was shaking his head when he left to go back to Phoenix's bedroom.

Mom just stood there.

She looked so tiny.

* * *

Phoenix didn't know what to do.

Mom sobbed into his shoulder, but she wouldn't say anything.

Uncle Zeus was drinking coffee from fancy porcelain cups Mom only brought out for Christmas.

"Mom don't cry," Phoenix said feeling increasingly awkward, "He's kind of a jerk to everybody."

She sobbed harder. Phoenix had his arms around her shoulders. When did he get so big? He felt gigantic.

"Zoya," Uncle Zeus said.

She sniffed and pulled away from Phoenix to look at him.

"Zeus, could you—maybe? Now, is probably the only chance we'll get."

* * *

"Selfish boy."

Edgeworth looked up from where he stood staring into his repacked overnight bag.

_…unless the court orders otherwise, an expert may state an opinion..._

This man looked nothing like Phoenix Wright. Or his father. My father wouldn't have…

…_and give the reasons for it… _

"Did you hear me?" Zeus said, "Or are you feeling too sorry for yourself to hear anything? You can't speak because you're choking on your own self pity."

…_without first testifying to the underlying facts or data… _

"I don't really like you," Edgeworth said quietly, almost in an undertone.

…_But the expert may be required… _

He continued to glare sidelong at Zeus—if that was his real name. It was almost as preposterous as Phoenix.

…_to disclose those facts or data on cross-examination…_

"Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

Edgeworth startled and looked at him directly.

"No. It was merely a statement of truth. Tell me, exactly whose uncle are you anyway?"

"Why do you want to start a fight?"

"I don't."

_…seven oh six…_

Edgeworth wasn't sure how long they stared at each other. He was familiar but not…not in the way Zoey Wright was familiar. She had eyes like her son, but they were as gray as his own. Just like his father's eyes had been brown, like Phoenix's eyes.

_…court-appointed expert witnesses…_

Edgeworth took a deep breath. He had to clear his head. Mustn't let his emotions get the best of him. And this was an emotional night. This man was trying to make him lose his cool.

…_AY… the appointment process…_

He'd come right to the brink at the dinner table.

…_on a party's motion, or on its own…_

When she called him Greg…

…_the court may order the parties to show cause…_

He didn't need this in his life. Not now. He was sure not ever.

…_why expert witnesses should not be appointed…_

He inhaled again, deeply. Hold it.

…_and may ask the parties to submit nominations… _

He exhaled. Be easy. Be cool.

"I don't know who you are," Edgeworth said, "But you're not here to see your long forgotten relatives."

"Who are you to make assumptions about this family?"

Edgeworth rested his steady glare on the old man. He didn't seem malicious on the surface. He was a man of middling height—shorter than Phoenix—taller than a man he might call 'short'. His graying hair curled and had receded to the crown of his head. His moustache almost hid his mouth. He wore a suit in a warm gray gabardine with leather patches on the elbows. He might be mistaken for a kindly professor. A lover of books.

"I don't make assumptions," Edgeworth said.

Zeus narrowed his eyes and seemed to scrutinize him.

"You don't trust anyone," Zeus said, "Do you?"

Edgeworth made a face—he wasn't interested in this protracted mystery.

"I trust my brother," Edgeworth said without pause, but he realized with some measure of pride that it was true. He'd trusted Phoenix long before he ever thought he might call him brother.

"Very well," Zeus said and the man seemed to relax a little. He walked into the room and sat on the folding metal chair young Phoenix had used as a desk chair.

Edgeworth tugged the zippers shut on his bag and then sat on the bed and gave Zeus whoever-he-was his full attention.

* * *

"So how come he left?"

She stared at him. He stared at her so earnestly.

"Nick, now's not really the time."

"So when will it be time? You waited until now to tell me about Miles—can you blame him for getting upset? And Dad… He was living so close… I might've known him then, even if it was only for a little bit."

Phoenix was near tears. His poor bruised face and now he was trying not to cry in front of her. And it was all her fault. He must have noticed her looking at him.

"You know how this happened?" He pointed at his face, "I'll give you a hint, I didn't whack it opening a stuck door."

"Sweetie," she tried half-heartedly to stop him. She was pretty sure she knew who hit him.

"It was Miles mom! Miles who won't even walk on the wrong side of the sidewalk—he hit me! Because I was trying to tell him you were his mother. He said his mother would never have abandoned him. So now you have to tell me why, because I don't think he'll ever ask you."

She stared at him. He blinked a few times and then locked on her with those big brown eyes. Those eyes that always held her so intently, when he had the chicken pox and thought he was going to die. When he'd been in an accident in one of his friends' cars and swore he couldn't feel his legs. When the first girl he'd ever really loved turned out to be a scheming psychopath.

"Mom?"

She could see him in those eyes. They held her the way his eyes had held her when he told her the news. And the terrible decision they had to make.

Why did she have to have sons?

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Grumble grumble plot… please don't hate me for this chapter...**_

_**It's got to simmer a bit to thicken… ;p**_

_(Please Review… Tell me what you like/hate or want to see more of…)_

_Phoenix's mom (or I guess their mom) is named Zoya in this story, but she usually goes by Zoey which is more common—that's why Edgeworth refers to her as Zoey and Wright is confused when Zeus refers to her as Zoya (but y'all probably already figured it out on your own)_

_The following still applies: _

_(you got time) Please help a brotha out (or a Sally)_

_Chapter 15 is a huge Wright family reunion—where sordid secrets are uncovered and wacky relatives are met. Tell me (review or PM) if you want to be in the story (or if you have an OC you want to see)._

_I'll need the following info:_

_Character Name _

_Age/Gender_

_Brief description (personality/physical traits)_

_Thanks in advance!_


	7. This wasn't what I had in mind

**Chapter 7:**

**That wasn't what I had in mind.**

* * *

They were all sitting in the cramped living room staring solemnly at Uncle Zeus. He sipped his coffee quietly before bringing out the dossier and a document portfolio he'd been keeping in a small leather attaché.

Somehow, Zeus had managed to convince Edgeworth to rejoin the family—but he sat apart from them, arms crossed and brooding. Mom was leaning against Phoenix.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Zeus said, "All in such a short span of time. I'm sorry about all of the drama, but I urge all of you to look past these little issues and focus instead on the problem at hand."

Phoenix felt Mom squeeze his hand. Edgeworth cocked his head like he thought this was something ridiculous. Phoenix wondered why he was always the only one who had no clue what was happening.

"What I'm about to tell you is of grave consequence to our government and you are obligated to keep these items secret. Zoya, you're familiar with this?"

Mom nodded gravely and Phoenix felt a tremor of giddiness rise up from the pit of his stomach. Secrets and intrigue and grave consequences to the government—oh my!

Zeus pulled several papers out from the portfolio, and started to pass them around—they were government forms. Edgeworth refused the form and stood.

"So if I refuse to sign this," he said, "Then I don't have to know about this—am I correct?"

Zues stared up at him sternly and with no small measure of desperation.

"Miles," Zeus said, "While I can't force anyone to sign this agreement and comply, I would ask that you do. I can't do this without you, and I fear for your mother and brother."

Phoenix startled when Edgeworth turned his stony glare in his direction. He stared at him for several long moments and then turned to Uncle Zeus and reached out a hand to take the forms.

* * *

Phoenix awoke with a start and glared up at the ghostly form hovering over him.

"Wright?"

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm hungry."

"It's two in the morning! Are you serious? Go make yourself a sandwich."

"I didn't feel comfortable poking around your house. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Hey, are you… Have you slept at all?"

"Yes, some…"

Phoenix sat up and watched Edgeworth walk out of his room. Outside the moon had risen and the wind coming in through the windows was balmy and pleasant.

But it was still two in the morning.

* * *

"So I have a question," Phoenix said, "Do we even have the same birthday?"

Edgeworth looked at him and got up from the table and went toward the bedroom.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and went back to eating his sandwich. Edgeworth and his evidence. Sure enough, Edgeworth returned with his wallet in hand and was in the middle of sliding his driver's license out of its slot.

"June twenty-sixth…" he held out the small rectangle of plastic and Phoenix nearly choked on his sandwich.

"What? How does that work? That's like almost a month's difference!"

"Twenty-two days," Edgeworth said.

"Do you think this is part of Uncle Zeus secret squirrel cover-up?"

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at him, "No. Obviously, we're dizygotic twins. That's why we look different. It's not unheard of for doctors to extend birth interval due to some extenuating circumstance or another."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? It's the only possible explanation."

"Yeah but… I have no idea what you just said."

"I don't want to have to explain the birds and the bees to you Wright."

"I'm older than you."

Edgeworth glared at him.

"That's kind of cool…"

"Technically we're the same age, even though you were born twenty-two days before me. When you consider the time of conception—"

"Fine! Can we stop talking about this?"

"I am curious to know the details."

"About our conception? Geez Edgeworth, you're a freak—and not in a good way."

"No! I meant—! Nnnggh!"

* * *

"Mom, how come I'm twenty-two days older than Edge—Miles?"

"Because you're my special miracle baby."

Phoenix stared at his coffee cup—what?

"No really… Why the huge time difference?"

"Nick, some other time, dear. It was kind of a difficult time… And it's kind of a long story. Maybe next weekend."

"I can't. I got that thing."

"That's right, be safe out there."

"It's just a law conference," Phoenix finished his coffee and handed the cup back to his mother. He looked around surreptitiously for Edgeworth.

"So I was going to bring Maya with me—she's kind of my… assistant… again… sort of… You don't think she'll get the wrong idea?"

"I think you and Maya will be fine."

"Hey, so tell Uncle Zeus we're sorry, but Ed—Miles gets antsy if he doesn't work seventy hours a week. This was like a sabbatical for him."

Mom pursed her lips. She was still angry with him.

Phoenix hugged her before turning to go out the door.

* * *

"Oh, I thought you'd already gone."

"I'm sorry," Edgeworth said, "I upset you last night and it was wrong and selfish of me to do so."

She stared at him. He was standing with his hands in his pockets not making eye contact. He looked up at her once and then nodded very slightly.

"Is he already outside?"

She nodded.

He hesitated like he wanted to say something.

"Drive safely sweetheart," Mom said.

"I will," Edgeworth said and he left.

* * *

"So what do you think about that Zeus guy?"

Phoenix was staring at him and noticed that he flinched almost imperceptibly. Edgeworth refused to look away from the windshield.

"I still don't believe he's really related to us. I don't look forward to opening that storage shed, either."

"You can wait until I get back, so we can do it together."

"Perhaps," Edgeworth said.

"What do you think dad had in there?"

"According to Zeus, if he told us he'd have to kill us. That doesn't seem very comforting. Not to mention illegal."

"Do you think Dad was a gangster?"

"What?"

"He's so cool, I'll be he was a gangster."

"There is nothing 'cool' about gangsters."

"Haven't you ever watched Goodfellas? Or the Godfather?"

"No. I don't care to either. Perhaps if people had less romantic notions about the criminal underground we'd have far fewer problems today."

Phoenix could only stare at him sidelong. He even hated fake criminals.

Edgeworth cleared his throat after a minute and said, "I doubt our father's involvement in any petty criminal organization. Zeus had non-disclosure forms—with government serial numbers. These tell-tale signs of the greater bureaucracy point to something far more sinister and powerful."

"Could you say that again slowly?"

Edgeworth glared at him for a moment and then turned his attention back to the road.

"I suspect my—our father was probably involved with a government agency."

"Edgeworth, the guys who mow grass in front of the courthouse are part of a government agency."

Edgeworth paused. Then he smirked a little, "Well, what I meant to say was that whatever Dad was involved in had less to do with Goodfellas and more to do with Spy versus Spy."

Phoenix startled and rounded on Edgeworth so suddenly Edgeworth jerked away from him and the car swerved.

"Don't scare me like that!" Edgeworth said.

"You think dad was a spy?"

"Something like that."

"Can you be a lawyer and a spy at the same time?"

"Hmmm…" Edgeworth said.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Can anyone guess where Phoenix is headed next weekend?**_

_(Please Review…)_

_Great OC's guys! Anyone still interested can still play! (see requests on previous chapters)_

_Thanks in advance!_

_So that was my big idea… I promise it makes sense… Why else was Gregory Edgeworth so freaking cool? (I don't get it, he's just so cool.)_

_Oh and Happy belated Birthday Blaziebla! (he is the poster of the original challenge—please thank him for the twins idea, the spy idea is all my fault)_


	8. How do we explain this to our friends?

**Chapter 8:**

**Okay, so how do we explain this to our friends?**

* * *

"How was Cohdopia, Franziska?"

Edgeworth stood pouring hot water into his teapot. When she didn't reply, he turned to look at her. She was twisting the coils of her whip in her hands.

"What is he doing here?"

Phoenix looked at him and then turned his fearful gaze back toward Franziska Von Karma.

"Well," Edgeworth said and he put the lid on the teapot and put his kettle back on its stand, "Actually, Franziska, he needs to be here for this."

"We have some very important news," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth left the teapot to steep and settled himself beside Phoenix on the magenta sofa.

Franziska's eyes widened.

"Most unexpected news," Edgeworth said, "But I am glad of it."

"Me too," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth chuckled slightly and Phoenix laughed.

Franziska lifted her whip and proceeded to whip them in a frenzy, all the while shouting and fuming.

"FRANZISKA!"

"OW OW Ow ow!

"I don't believe you Miles Edgeworth! And you chose such a foolish fool of a fool too!"

"Hang on—!" Edgeworth said.

"How could you do this to me! I hate you!" Franziska shouted.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix shouted so loud he was panting a little. Edgeworth was ducking toward one side, arms over his head and face.

"Wright and I are brothers," Edgeworth said.

"What?" Franziska said, "Is that—? Is that slang for—?"

"Not at all!" Edgeworth said, "We're actually brothers."

"So…" Franziska said, "You're not in love with Phoenix Wright?"

Edgeworth's eyes almost bugged out of his head and he shoved Phoenix toward the other side of the sofa.

"NO!"

* * *

"So does this mean you'll be able to do your hair like him?" Maya said.

"Why would I want to do my hair like Edgeworth?"

"It was just a thought," Maya said.

"You think Edgeworth is better looking than I am," Phoenix said.

Maya hesitated and then said, "Personality is more important."

Phoenix frowned at her.

* * *

"Aww! No way! Nick! Edgey!"

Phoenix and Edgeworth both stared at him.

"That's so awesome!" Larry said, "It's like a dream come true!"

Edgeworth made a face and leaned away from Larry in disgust.

Phoenix frowned, "You've been secretly hoping that we were related?"

"Yeah, man! This is so great!"

"What?" Edgeworth said.

"Larry, what are you—?"

"So when do I get to meet Mom?" Larry said.

Edgeworth glared, Phoenix slapped his forehead, "Larry, you're not related to us…"

* * *

"Umm… Hello?" Phoenix said and he squinted his eyes at her, "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep, Phoenix Wright," she said.

"Um… Okay?"

"You are going to be my boyfriend," Franziska said—it wasn't a question. Phoenix blinked. How do you let her down easy without getting whipped?

"Look, Franziska," Phoenix said, "You're a very nice girl. You're very lovely, but I—"

*WHOOSH! *CRACK!

"You will do as I say, Phoenix Wright!"

"OWww!"

"Nick?" Maya came tentatively from inside the apartment, "Who is it?"

"It's Franziska Von Karma," he said.

"Franziska!" Maya said and then she elbowed him in the ribs, "Are you okay, Franziska? Why would you come here at three in the morning?"

"I want Phoenix Wright to be my boyfriend," Franziska said.

Maya made a face at her and then she glanced at Phoenix, "I think Nick already has a girlfriend—I think…"

"I think so too," Phoenix said and he looked at her. It was like the first time he'd ever looked at her, "Yeah. I think so too."

*CRACK!

"Ow!"

"Hey! What's wrong with you! Coming around here in the middle of the night just to whip up trouble!" Maya shouted at Franziska. Franziska only stared at her.

Then her face fell. Phoenix swore she looked like she was going to cry.

"Maybe you should come inside," he said. He stood back from the door to let her in.

Maya led her to the little couch in the office and Phoenix went into the kitchen to make coffee. What now?

When he left the coffee percolating and joined them in the cramped living room, both girls had their heads together and they were holding hands. He paused in his step and marveled at the cuteness.

"What's going on?" He said after several moments of marveling.

"Oh Nick," Maya said, "Franziska has a huge crush on Edgeworth, but he won't go out with her."

Phoenix swallowed. Really? He was going to get dragged into this?

"Um…" Phoenix said, "Maybe he just doesn't like you that way."

"Yes," Franziska said, "But he said you were twins. So now you should be my boyfriend—"

SLAP!

Franziska gasped in surprise and pain, "How dare you!"

Pearl was glaring at her so hard even Phoenix cringed.

"Pearly we didn't wake you up, did we?" Maya said.

Pearl melted back into the innocent little girl that they knew and loved. She put her thumb to her lips and nodded at Maya. Franziska was still holding her face in shock.

"Come on, I'll take you back to bed," Maya said.

"Mister Nick! Mystic Maya is your special someone!" Pearl said as Maya led her away.

Phoenix grimaced and ran his hand through his hair. He felt a cold sweat trickle between his shoulder blades.

"Okay, Miss Von Karma," Phoenix said, hoping to keep the distance between them, "Why do you think barging in on me at three in the morning was a good idea?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"O-kay… ?"

"You and Miles are twins, so you share a special bond," Franziska said, "So I thought, if he wouldn't see me, then I could come to you."

Phoenix sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sometimes—especially with some things, you just have to let nature take it's course," Phoenix said.

"But there's something else in it entirely," Franziska said, "I just don't know what to do."

Phoenix rubbed his neck and then looked at the floor. Then he looked at the wall. Finally, he looked back at her.

"Alright," he said, "I hear you out."

* * *

"She told you what?" Edgeworth glared at him.

Phoenix nodded solemnly.

Edgeworth slammed the file he was carrying into the polished wood of his desk.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix said after several moments of Edgeworth's silent contemplation.

"Franziska and I have a very complicated relationship," Edgeworth said finally, and left it at that.

Phoenix frowned, "Do you love her?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms haughtily and glared, "Of course I do! She is my sister!"

Phoenix frowned. The stared at each other until it got weird and then stared at the walls. Finally Phoenix spoke up.

"So does this make her my sister too?"

Edgeworth only stared at him.

* * *

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Phoenix said.

Maya swallowed the heel of her burger and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. She looked at him hopefully. Phoenix slid out of the booth and stood close in front of her.

He got down on his knee and dug into his pocket. Maya's eyes went wide.

"Maya," he said, "Would you go to London with me?"

Maya screamed and then slapped him, "Yes of course Nick! Why do you have to be so dramatic?"

* * *

Edgeworth was wearing a robe over his pajamas and he blinked at them through the only slightly opened door.

"Come again?" He said.

"It's only a couple of days," Phoenix said, "I would've let you know sooner, but I got forgot—what with all of the drama."

"You don't seriously mean you expect me to—"

"It'll be fine, Edgeworth," Phoenix smiled, "And Pearl is a good kid."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! So Phoenix has this lawyer conference in London, and he's representing lawyers from the region… O.o**_

_A little fluffy chapter, since the last couple were a little heavy..._

_Can Edgeworth handle things on his own?_

_(Please Review…)_


	9. I don't normally babysit, but when I do

**Chapter 9:**

**I don't normally babysit, but when I do…**

* * *

"Mister Ed-ji-worth?"

Edgeworth stared at her. She didn't like the tea he gave her. She didn't like raisin bran. She didn't want to stay alone in the flat all day and stay quiet. He couldn't take her to work—well he didn't like bringing his problems to work. She blinked at him.

He stared.

* * *

"Come on Maya…"

"Sooo tired, Nick," she leaned onto the baggage cart again.

"It's jet lag, just try and stay coherent for another hour. You can sleep in the hotel."

"Did they pay for the hotel too?"

"Yes, it's part of the conference."

"Does this hotel have… ROOM SERVICE?"

"Um… probably."

"Heh heh…"

* * *

"Do you want to hold her leash?"

Pearl looked up at him wide-eyed, clutching her arms to her chest. She shook her head emphatically.

Pess wagged her tail, the big dog had seemed interested in the new comer all morning, but training and her master's not too subtle irritation with the situation had made her a little less enthusiastic.

Edgeworth wore a tee shirt and pair of red track pants with white piping to walk the dog. His hair was still mussed from sleep and stood out in odd places. Pearl stayed with him because Mister Nick had told her to mind him, but she acted shy, like she didn't know who he was.

"Mister Ed-ji-worth?" she said when they'd walked a good distance from his building.

"Yes, Miss Fey?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

Edgeworth glared at her. She stared back with wide innocent eyes. She bit down on her thumbnail. He frowned.

"So does Pess," he said finally, "Why didn't you say anything when we were still at the flat?"

"I'm sorry," Pearl said and her head went down to one side and her little shoulders sagged. Edgeworth looked at Pess and then Pearl.

* * *

"Hello?" Phoenix said, "How did you get this number?"

"It's a law conference Wright," Edgeworth didn't sound very happy, "I know people."

"Ho-okay hot shot," Phoenix said, "Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"You're only eight hours ahead Wright, it should be twenty to six," Edgeworth said.

"Whoa, you're good," Phoenix grinned. Maya came into the room and made a face at him.

"Who's on the phone, Nick?"

"How's Pearls holding up?" Phoenix asked.

"I can't have a child in the office everyday," Edgeworth's voice lowered to a harsh whisper, "I think she's bored."

"Just hang in there, bro," Phoenix said, "Pearls is a good kid."

"Wait Wrigh—" Phoenix hung up and grinned at Maya.

"Are you excited?"

"Do they even have burgers in London?" Maya asked.

Phoenix shrugged, "You can try something new."

"I don't want fish and chips."

"It's not all fish and chips," Phoenix said and held the door for her.

"Sure," Maya said, "And how often have you been in England?"

Phoenix shrugged, "My Uncle Jack lived here—er well he was out near Edinburgh… But that's just up the way."

"Ugh… Uncle Jack again…"

* * *

"Franziska!" Edgeworth all but leapt from his chair and followed her down the corridor.

She stopped and cracked her whip in the air in front of him. He glared at her without flinching.

"What do you want Miles Edgeworth?"

"I thought perhaps, you might help me," he said, "Phoenix Wright abandoned me with his little foundling, and I have work to do."

"Where's your heart, Little Brother? You're a foundling too."

"Will you help me or not?" He was almost shouting and he menaced her with a violently gesturing index finger. Franziska took a step back.

"You didn't call your scruffy little sycophant?"

"Do you mean Detective Gumshoe?"

Franziska nodded and squared her shoulders. She slid the supple leather between her gloved hands and smiled slightly at him.

"Yes, of course," Edgeworth said, "he is indisposed."

"What makes you think I've got free time? Perfection takes time and focus—"

"Yes, yes, very good Franziska, can you help me with the girl?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're a woman," Edgeworth said.

*CRACK!

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare come to me with that chauvinist attitude, Miles Edgeworth."

"How is that chauva—"

*CRACK!

Edgeworth turned and went back to his office. Pearl was standing in his chair with her face fixed in an expression of open concern.

"Mister Ed-ji-worth! You look like you've been whipped!"

* * *

"What if I gave you an hourly stipend? Say twenty-five dollars an hour?"

"The Yatagarasu is not looking for money, Mister Edgeworth," Kay said, "I can't pause the quest for truth to babysit for you."

"Forty dollars," Edgeworth said coolly, pleased at his counter offer.

Kay hesitated thoughtfully and then shook her head, "No."

She smiled at him. He glared.

* * *

"Are you mad at me, Mister Ed-ji-worth?" Pearl asked.

Edgeworth frowned, "No."

"But you seem like you're mad."

"I'm not angry at all, Miss Fey," Edgeworth said.

He looked down in shock and paused on the landing, Pearl had taken his hand. His expression softened and his steps seemed a bit lighter on the stairs.

"What would you like for dinner, Miss Fey?"

"Oh!" Pearl's hands flew to either side of her face and she blushed outright, "Will you let me decide? Oh I don't know…"

Edgeworth looked sidelong at her. It was still very strange to be leading a nine-year-old girl down the stairwell in the prosecutor's building. Why ever Wright thought he might be a good candidate for caretaker was beyond him.

"I want noodles… The kind with tomato sauce and garlic bread…"

"Italian?"

"What is Eh-tal-yun?"

Edgeworth couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Hey Nick!"

"What?"

"What's a privy?"

He didn't answer right away and his eyebrows met as he thought about it.

"Why?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, so I asked the lady handing out flyers…"

"She said to follow the signs for the privy over there…"

"Obviously, she's talking about the bathroom."

"Obviously it wasn't that obvious, Nick!"

"Just go before you have an accident. I'll save you a seat."

"Okay! Be right back."

Every time someone says 'be right back' they don't come right back—especially Maya…

"Hey, maybe I should go with you."

"You can't come with me!"

"I mean, I'll follow you and wait outside…"

"Are you worried about me Nick?"

Why is she looking at me like that?

"Of course I am…"

* * *

"Mister Ed-ji-worth?"

"What is it?"

"I like spending time with you."

Edgeworth stared at her. This could go either direction.

"Oh…" He said finally.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"I have to work," he said.

"Mister Nick takes us to the park all the time."

"Well Mister Ni—Wright probably has a lot of time on his hands."

"Oh," Pearl said, "That's okay. I like filing your papers for you. I can file papers for you tomorrow, right?"

That made him smile.

"Tell you what," he said, "I have to check-in in the morning, but if there aren't any new cases, we can go to the park."

"And Pess will come with us too?"

"Of course."

Pearl sighed happily and went back to spinning her fork in her spaghetti. Edgeworth was very proud of himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! The Edgeworth chapter… hee hee… **_

_(I apologize for being an incurable fan girl)_


	10. What just happened here?

**Chapter 10:**

**What just happened here?**

* * *

"I'll wait for you right here, Miss Fey," Edgeworth said and he let go of her hand and she ran into the ladies room.

The People's Park had very nice amenities for a public outdoor municipal park. Edgeworth noted, that despite the relatively primitive fixtures—a couple of bathrooms with red and pink tile denoting the women's room and light and dark blue denoting the men's room.

Pess yawned and Edgeworth looked down at her with a slight frown. Pearl was taking longer than he'd expected—but then maybe girls take longer than guys—surely they must. Nothing was wrong—but if something was wrong… Would he go in after her? Perhaps he could solicit the aid of a passer by? Edgeworth scratched the back of his neck.

Then he heard her shriek. Edgeworth panicked.

"Mister! What are you—!"

"Can you help me? There's a little girl inside—"

"A likely story pervert!"

Edgeworth stared at the woman as she left. Why was the park so empty all of a sudden?

"Pearl?" He shouted into the door, surely she could hear him?

He didn't dare move any closer to the door. So he waited. And it was quiet.

"Pearl? Are you all right? Please answer me!"

Beside him Pess yawned again and then made a gargled growly whimper noise in her throat. Edgeworth had never heard her do that before. It stiffened his resolve, and he pushed the door open with his foot.

"PEARL!"

"Miles Edgeworth, are you trying to sneak into the ladies room!"

He didn't recognize her immediately. But she burst loudly from one of the stalls and shoved him out of the way and followed him onto the paved area outside of the building.

Edgeworth's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He didn't know who she was—she looked an awful lot like Mia Fey, but Mia Fey was dead… In fact Mia Fey died almost three years ago so it couldn't possibly be her… no way…

And she was wearing the little shift and robes that Pearl wore—the exact ones, in fact, they were Pearl sized robes on her grown up body. Edgeworth was starting to hyperventilate. What was this?

"Pearl's fine," Boobs—I mean Mia, said," I just need you to calm down."

Edgeworth stared at her, trying to slow his breathing. Pess pressed against his leg hackles raised and growling.

"Edgeworth?"

He gasped and then pointed at her, "You… forgot… to… wash… your… hands…"

* * *

He'd made her put on his jacket. There was enough indecency in this world without him letting her add to it. They were racing eastbound on one of the highways that branched off of the I-5 and took the masses out of the city away from the coast in into dairy country—of which Edgeworth had been unaware of until recently.

"You should probably slow down," Pearl/Mia said in the passenger seat. She had to hold the front of her robes closed with her hand to keep them puppies—her bosoms—from spilling out. Not even his jacket was enough to contain them.

"I didn't know you were so skinny," Pearl/Mia muttered.

"I am not skinny," Edgeworth said, "I just—obviously, I don't have large bosoms—"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Pearl/Mia ordered, "And slow down. We'll get there when we get there."

"So do you know what's wrong with Pearl? Did she—whatever ESP thing…"

"Just stop talking Edgeworth," Pearl/Mia said, "and no, she channeled me without warning, so I didn't know. But I figured it out soon enough—stop looking!"

"I wasn't—could you perhaps turn that way, just a little?"

"No, I can't," Pearl/Mia let out a sigh of frustration, "Where's Nick anyway?"

"Some conference in London," Edgeworth said.

"So he left Pearly with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've been asking myself the same question since he dropped her on my doorstep the day he and Maya flew out."

"He took Maya with him?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop! How did I get trapped in the world's smallest car with the worst boob man on the planet!"

"Now see here! You've got them hanging out all over the place."

"Eyes on the road!"

Edgeworth made a noise in frustration and glared at the ribbon of asphalt leading them into the suburbs. He wasn't even looking. His hands were clamped white knuckled and trembling on the steering wheel. This was too weird.

"We could get a drink later, I suppose," he said eventually, "I'll buy you a dress."

She glared at him in silence for a moment, "Did you just hit on me?"

"I did not. I was merely offering a truce," he said.

"You realize I'm dead, and you're hitting on a nine-year-old, right?"

Edgeworth groaned and gritted his teeth as he stared out at the road, this was way too weird.

* * *

"Is she going to be all right?"

"Of course, dear," Mom said, but she wouldn't meet him in the eye—and he wasn't sure if it was because of Pearl's ordeal or because of the rift between them.

"She's just resting now," Mom left him alone in the sitting room and went into the kitchen. He could hear her bustling around, moving things.

Edgeworth didn't know what to do, and he stood there awkwardly for several minutes longer before deciding to sit on the old sofa. Mom didn't say anything to him or offer any interaction—she'd seemed so open and willing to try last weekend—it was his fault she was acting like this. And then he had to show up out of the blue and ask her to fix his problems.

Tempted as he was to leave Pearl here and get back to his flat and life as he knew it—he couldn't bring himself to just get up and leave. So he sat alone and stared at all the things in the sitting room he'd stared at over the weekend. All the reminders that he hadn't been a meaningful part of this family.

Edgeworth frowned and looked at his feet. There was a bit of dust on his loafers, so he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at them. He noticed a book on the shelf under the coffee table. It was thick and bound in tan suede with embellishments on the spine. He reached out to look at the cover, even before the thought that it might be rude or intrusive had a chance to cross his mind.

The cover had the word "photos" embossed in peeling gold leaf, and as the title suggested, it turned out to be, not a book, but an album of family photos. Edgeworth bit his lip as he stared at the album in his hands. He probably shouldn't be going through it.

He opened the book to the front cover—actually, he was family… That had been proven at least biologically—so it wouldn't be wrong to look at a photo album of one's own family, now would it?

The inside cover had a large photo of a chubby baby Phoenix—well he wasn't really a baby, he was at least one, maybe two years old—staring off into space with a painted background of sky and grass. Of course it was Phoenix, his hair spiked out in that particular way. It was kind of cute on a toddler.

Edgeworth looked up toward the kitchen. Ms. Wrigh—Mom had started humming and water was running in the sink. He turned the page. He felt awkward and guilty, like someone caught unexpectedly in an act of unintended voyeurism. Young Phoenix stared up at him smiling while he posed with various members of the Wright clan. Edgeworth recognized his mother in there too.

She was very pretty when she was young, perhaps he could forgive his father for her—not that any of that really mattered. There were birthdays and holidays and the years flew past with only a few turns of the page. Most of those people, friends and relatives, he didn't recognize—and then he reached the fourth grade.

There was a school picture of Phoenix, grinning like he always seemed to be in those early pictures. In his head, Phoenix had always looked the same, as a man and as a boy—so it was a bit of a shock to see him again the way he'd looked when they'd been friends. His face was rounder, and an obvious attempt had been made to tame his spiky hair by cutting it shorter. Edgeworth's eyes narrowed and he almost smiled.

He turned the page. He was shocked to see himself staring out of the photo. He was standing on the porch between Phoenix and Larry. Edgeworth frowned slightly, he was shorter than both of them; funny, he didn't remember that either. He almost gasped out loud when he turned the page again.

His father was standing behind the sofa—the very sofa he was sitting on now—and looking down at three boys and a girl sitting there. He recognized himself and Phoenix immediately but relied on the label for the rest.

_Christmas w/ Edgeworths and Baxters 2001_

Oh, right. That was Jilly Baxter and her little brother. And that was probably the last photo of his father taken before he died. Edgeworth stared. Mom was standing behind him with her hand on his arm. He'd never noticed… Well, of course not, you were nine years old…

Edgeworth tried to put it out of his head, he started flipping through the pages. Watching Phoenix Wright continue to smile vapidly in school pictures, band photos, family reunions as he grew into adulthood. Phoenix had his first date, a band photo—apparently Phoenix had played the cymbals in high school. Larry went to Senior Prom with Jilly Baxter. Phoenix had been an honors graduate.

Well, that must run in the family as well.

"Miles?"

Edgeworth slammed the album closed and set it on the coffee table and tried to look nonchalant about it. Mom was frowning at him. He stood up guiltily and met her stare.

"I'm sorry, I was—"

"I'm so sorry, honey, you kind of showed up in the middle of—"

"I didn't mean to intrude—"

"Not at all, Miles you—"

"I hope Pearl is doing well—"

"Miles—"

"Ms. Wrigh—"

They stared at each other. Then she walked up to him and put a hand on his arm, Edgeworth nearly jumped at her touch and he realized then that he'd been hugging himself, one arm over his chest and the other clutching its sleeve. He stiffened suddenly.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"I would like a cup of tea, thank you."

"You should sit," Mom told him, "I'll go boil some water."

Edgeworth stared as she walked away from him and into the kitchen. Then his traitorous feet began to follow her.

"Let me help," he said.

* * *

"Hey" Phoenix said, "How's Pearls?"

"I'm at your mother's house," Edgeworth said, "Pearl is making cookies with Mrs. Wrigh—"

"Mom," Phoenix said, "Call her Mom."

"Right," Edgeworth said.

"What?" Phoenix said.

"Huh?"

"Anyway, I gotta go. We were only supposed to sit in on some talks about common law or something—"

"Yes, our entire judicial system is based on common law, Wright."

"Sure," Phoenix said, "Well, I got roped into a trial, so Maya and I—"

"You're not seriously going to provide counsel in a British trial—"

"Whatever Edgeworth! You don't have to get jealous—"

"I'm not—"

"Sure," Phoenix said, "Take care, I'll see you on Friday."

"Wait—I thought you were coming back—"

"Yeah, then we got roped into this trial. I really have to go, Edgeworth—Maya wants dinner."

* * *

"Can I help yooo… oh… um…" Why did he have to answer the door? And why was this woman wearing a bikini—what's wrong with this world?

"Oh my," she said staring up at him with jewel bright green eyes and the kind of smile that might impress a dental hygienist, "You're Miles Edgeworth!"

"Yes…" he said glancing about suspiciously, "Who might you be?"

She made huff and click in annoyance, "I'm Jilly Baxter, I can't believe you don't remember!"

"Oh, why you—you've grown," Edgeworth said and then felt like biting his tongue.

She giggled, "You too, Miles Edgeworth. I was wondering if I could trouble you for a cup of sugar?"

"Of course," Edgeworth said, " One moment."

He left the door open and went into the kitchen, all the while wondering why he was feeling so giddy.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! It's been a while… So here's a BIG FAT update... hoo boy… **_

_(At least Phoenix and Maya are back from their trip… They need to hurry before Edgeworth ruins everything!)_

_So I've got the writer's block bad… Then this happened… Yay! Burst of inspiration!_

_And…. It's gone…_

_Jilly Baxter, huh? Or is she? ;)_

_There's still time if anyone still wants a part in the family reunion!_


	11. Now this is complicated

**More Than You Think You Are**

**Chapter 11:**

**Now this is complicated…**

* * *

"Edgeworth," Phoenix stared solemnly at him and grabbed him just above each elbow and gave him a shake.

Edgeworth was shaking his head in shock, "You're wrong, Wright…"

"I'm not wrong!" Phoenix said, "I was in love with Jilly Baxter for most of my childhood—that woman is NOT Jilly Baxter."

Edgeworth's brows knit and he shook his head, still unbelieving.

"But she…"

"I know, buddy," Phoenix said and gave Edgeworth's arms another squeeze before letting him go, "It's always tough when you find out some girl's been playin—"

"But," Edgeworth said and patted his chest with his hands for emphasis, "I'm Miles Edgeworth. Who does she think she—"

"Yeah, I know," Phoenix said and nodded sagely, "No one is immune—"

"But I'm Miles Edgeworth!"

* * *

"Mister Nick, did you and Maya have a nice time in England?"

Pearl stared up at him turning herself side to side and biting her thumb.

"Heh," Phoenix said, "It was… Okay… Huh, Maya?"

"Ooh! I never want to go to London again!"

"What happened, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked.

Maya looked at Phoenix and he looked at her.

"I don't even want to talk about it."

* * *

"Now he's depressed about it…"Phoenix said.

"That reminds me of the time Kiyance told me she had a photo shoot in Hawaii but really she had another boyfriend in Sausalito."

Phoenix stared at Larry for a moment and then downed the last of his coffee.

"But why impersonate Jilly Baxter?"

"Huh? Dude, I don't know…"

"It's like someone wanted to get close to us—to get at—wait!"

"WHOA! I'm waiting!"

"Larry, stop it. I'm thinking out loud."

"That's right man, think out loud!"

Phoenix glared at Larry and then got up, "I got to find Edgeworth."

"Can I come?"

"No," Phoenix said, "This is between Edgeworth and me. Not Larry Butz."

"Aw come on Nicky! I'm a way better brother than Edgeworth!"

"No Larry. I don't—wait! Can you do me a favor?"

"Why should I?"

"Larry?"

"Okay. Fine, but only if you admit that I'm the best friend you ever had."

"Sure, Larry."

"What do you need?"

"I need Jilly Baxter—the real Jilly Baxter."

"Why?"

"Just, can you find her? And bring her to the prosecutor's building. Edgeworth is in 1202. Can you do that?"

"Why do you ask that like you think I'm going to mess this up?"

Phoenix sighed and started to walk out of the café, "Bye Larry."

* * *

"What do you mean he called in sick?" Phoenix shouted at the paralegal standing in the corridor outside of Edgeworth's office, "One—he's never sick! Two—if he was, he'd still be at work!"

"I'm sorry, Mister Wright," the pimply faced paralegal said, "I'm just telling you what I know. Maybe you should try call—"

"He's not answering his phone," Phoenix said, "What the heck! What could Edgeworth—"

**CRACK!

"Ow!"

"Wright! You foolish fool, why are you yelling in our building?"

"Miss Von Karma! You have to help me—"

**CRACK!

"OW! What—"

**CRACK! **SNAP! **WHOOSH! **CRACK!

"Do not make demands of me, Phoenix Wright."

"Please don't whip me anymore…"

"Why are you slithering around the prosecutor's building?"

"Slither…" Phoenix shook his head, "I have to find Edgeworth."

"My little brother is not in his office?"

"No." Phoenix glared at her; technically, Edgeworth was his little brother.

Franziska cocked her head up toward the ceiling and tapped her chin. Phoenix was startled—she was very cute when she did that.

"He doesn't have a trial today," she said and abruptly she turned and went back to her office. Phoenix hesitated and then followed her. She was on the phone.

"Where are you?"

She rolled her eyes and then stared at Phoenix while the other party—he assumed it was Edgeworth—talked.

"Stop being foolish and come to work. You're starting to get lazy like Phoenix Wright…"

"Wait a minute—" Phoenix started to protest, but Franziska stopped him with a raised index finger.

"Nobody cares, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska said.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. The other caller seemed distraught. Was he really this upset about the Jilly Baxter impersonator?

* * *

"I don't understand," Franziska said as she drove her silver Camry at exactly 51 miles per hour on the highway, "Miles Edgeworth would never allow himself to be entangled with your nonsense!"

"It's not like he had a choice," Phoenix said staring at the speedometer and thinking that even little old ladies drove faster than Franziska, "You know, the speed limit is 70."

"Actually, it's 65," Franziska said, "The minimum speed is 40. So I am going at the perfect speed."

"Perfect for what?" Phoenix muttered.

"Do not mock me Phoenix Wright or I'll go back to work and you can find your own way to catch Miles Edgeworth!"

Phoenix crossed his arms.

"So how is it that you and Miles have different birthdays?"

"We're fraternal twins," Phoenix said, "I guess there were some complications during the pregnancy and I was born way too early. I had to be born, to save Mom."

"So my bro—Miles Edgeworth tried to kill you in the womb?"

Phoenix shot her a look of horror. He'd never thought of it that way.

Phoenix shook his head, "No way, Edgeworth wouldn't step on a bug…"

Franziska laughed, "Fact…"

Phoenix laughed with her for a moment before a solemn thought crossed his mind. He looked at Franziska. Her gloved hands were placed precisely at ten and two and she was staring intently at the road.

"Who taught you to drive?"

"Miles Edgeworth," she smiled a little, "He started when I was twelve—we used to take Pappa's car when he was away on business."

Phoenix grinned. The thought of Miles stealing Manfred Von Karma's car—well they had the same blood. That's totally something he would do. Too bad he couldn't teach Franziska how to speed.

"What was he like as a teenager?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. He won't talk about it," Phoenix watched her face hoping she wouldn't be angry.

Franziska smiled more broadly, "He was exactly the same as he is now. Except he was really skinny. Like a spaghetti."

Like a spaghetti… Wait. What?

"That's it? He never had a stupid job? Or got arrested?"

"Why would anyone want to get arrested?"

Phoenix looked sidelong at her. Oh, right. These were the progeny of the 'perfect' prosecutor.

"I guess I was hoping my own brother was a little less… boring…"

"Watch what you say Phoenix Wright! Miles Edgeworth is not boring!"

Phoenix raised his eyebrows at her. Whatever…

"You know, if you stepped on it—just a little—we might get there before next Tuesday…"

* * *

Edgeworth stared at the rows of brightly painted storage sheds and turned the keys in his hand. He felt rooted to the spot, unable to lift his feet.

He shoved the keys back into his pockets when he heard the sound of an approaching car—a late model sedan, American most likely.

He turned to see a white Chevy Impala pull up behind his car. She got out of it, grinning at him as she walked toward him. Her hips swayed rather dramatically as she walked and he couldn't tell if it was from wearing those ridiculous stilettos or if her skirt was too tight.

He forced a smile. She took off her sunglasses.

"I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting Miles," she said and sidled up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He grimaced and pulled away from her.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you, Jilly?"

"What's gotten into you? I'm doing this for you. I just want to help, Miles."

"With what exactly?"

She looked at him strangely and her eyes narrowed with some trepidation.

"It's like we talked about, sweetie. I want to help you clean out your Dad's things—so you can find closure."

"I'm pretty sure closure isn't in that shed," Miles said.

"Why are you acting so strange, Miles?"

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"I would never lie to you," she stared at him with those jewel bright green eyes and pushed a strand of honey-blonde hair behind her ear, "Never."

"Hmm," Edgeworth said thoughtfully, "I just have one more question, Jilly."

"One more? You promise? One more question and you'll stop treating me like a criminal?"

Edgeworth gave her a small smile and nodded.

"What color corsage did Phoenix Wright bring you on your Senior Prom?"

Jilly Baxter laughed, "Oh boy, Miles. That was ten years ago—how am I supposed to remember a thing like that?"

"Easy," Miles said, "Jilly Baxter didn't go to prom with Phoenix Wright…"

Jilly—well she wasn't Jilly Baxter—Not-Jilly backed away from him and pulled a compact handgun out of her bra.

Miles stared at her. Not-Jilly cocked the gun and smirked at him.

"Now, this complicates things…" he said.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hurry Phoenix! Hurry!**_

_What happened in England? SPOILERS! That's what! (I am committed to spoiler free content—mostly because I haven't the slightest…)_

_Sorry about all the car stuff—Edgeworth seems like a car guy to me… Why else would he have a 2001 GTV Cup limited edition Alfa Romeo? (Look at the pics from Rise from the Ashes, that's totally what he's driving—am I getting too nerdy for you? o.O)_

_Told you there was some weird conspiracy stuff building…_

_I should be asleep, but I love you people. So here's an update (hopefully this goes over better than the last one…)_


	12. You could ruin a wet dream

**Chapter 12:**

**You could ruin a wet dream…**

* * *

"Where are they anyway?"

Phoenix was still slouched in Franziska's passenger seat, unable to stop chanting 'Are we there yet?' in his head. Strangely enough, Franziska was trying to get to know him. I mean we're sort of family now, right? He looked sidelong at her; sort of family.

"Maya is the Master of Kurain now," he said without bothering to disguise the sour note in his voice.

"So you and her—"

"She wants to try," Phoenix said and stared at his hands I his lap, "So we're going to try. But…"

Franziska looked at him just long enough to offer a sympathetic frown, "I see…"

Phoenix shrugged, "Do you think you could go just a little faster? What if Edgeworth is in trouble?"

"Miles Edgeworth can take care of himself," Franziska said.

* * *

"Get in the car," Not-Jilly said and gestured with the gun.

"You're making a huge mist—"

"Why do people always say that? Obviously, this was my planned contingency."

"Oh," Edgeworth said, "In that case… Please don't shoot me."

"Gimme the key and get in the car," Not-Jilly said.

"No," Edgeworth said, "Why do you want in there so badly? Does this have to do with my father?"

"Why do you think I'm going to discuss that with you?"

Edgeworth leveled his gaze on her, "You don't want to do this."

Not-Jilly smirked and then pulled the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Franziska asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix said as he consulted a crumpled yellow Post-it note he'd pulled out of his pocket.

"Do you remember which—oh! That's his car!"

Franziska pulled up beside Edgeworth's garish red sports car and parked. Phoenix jumped out immediately. The passenger door (which was on the left hand side) was hanging open and he peered into the vehicle and studied the interior before gasping in surprise.

"I think that's blood," he said and knelt inside the door to peer more closely at the seat.

Franziska's eyes grew wide, "What! Miles!"

Phoenix felt his own panic rising in him but Franziska was almost trembling. He grabbed her and pulled her away from the car.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine. Just relax and we'll figure this out."

"But there's blood—"

"It's not that much," Phoenix said.

He studied the scene with mounting dismay. Blood had pooled in the seam of the seat—it wasn't a large pool, it was about the size of the hollow of his hand. There were a few drops on the doorframe. He studied the concrete drive and spotted a short trail leading behind the small car and another larger puddle before the trail disappeared.

"They must've taken him," Phoenix said, "Who would…"

Franziska was staring hard at the bloody pavement, "Miles…"

Phoenix followed the trail back to Edgeworth's car, "What are you trying to tell me, Edgeworth?"

He kneeled again beside the open passenger door and stuck his hand into the crack of the seat where the seatback met the bottom cushion. Nothing. He checked the small space between the seat and the door jam.

"Hang on," he said and held up a pair of keys on a small metal ring, "He left us the keys."

"What good is that!" Franziska said.

Phoenix frowned at her. She was really upset about Edgeworth—not that he wasn't concerned—but they needed to stay calm and focused if they were going to find out what happened to him.

"This is what they were after—I'm sure of it," Phoenix said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I had them when I went to England and all that weird shit happened."

Franziska's brows knit, "Um… That is…"

"Well, anyway," Phoenix said, "Miles went on three dates with that woman—"

"He what!?"

"Oh," Phoenix said, "I thought you knew… He was all excited—I think that's like his third girlfriend ever…"

Franziska crossed her arms and turned her back to him, "Tsk. You have no room to talk. Besides, Miles sees women all of the time—he just usually tells me…"

Phoenix had a sudden image of Edgeworth pointing at every woman he encountered and shouting, 'Look! A woman!' It made him laugh.

**CRACK! *SNAP! *CRACK!

"Ow! Come on!"

"You were laughing at me."

"No I wasn't—not really…"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Edgeworth grunted out the words through waves of blood red pain. He had his hands over the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding.

The Impala had tan leather seats—except his blood was everywhere. So much blood. He felt sick, dizzy, and dark spots hovered in his vision. He could see her, Not-Jilly, sunglasses covering half her face, while she drove calmly through wherever they were.

He tried again and failed to sit up.

He was probably going to die in this car. An Impala—of all things!

"Where…"

"Shut up, or I'll shoot you again," Not-Jilly said.

Edgeworth coughed.

"He's going to stop you," he said, "Mark my words."

Not-Jilly laughed, "Your brother? Please, that joker has no idea where you are right now."

* * *

"Hang on," Franziska said as she pushed buttons on what looked like an old school pager. Phoenix was sitting in the passenger seat of her car staring at her with his mouth agape.

"Seriously?" he asked, "You've got a tracking device on Edgeworth?"

"Of course! Because he is my little brother," Franziska said, "okay—why isn't it working?"

She banged the device with her hand and then pulled out her phone, "Scruffy, I need you to turn on the tracker and activate 893674."

Phoenix's eyes went even wider.

"You idiot! Yes, Miles Edgeworth is in trouble and I need to find him!"

"Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked.

"Hurry up scruffy!" Franziska said and she stared intently at the black box in her hand. A moment later it started to beep.

"Yes," Franziska said excitement and relief evident in her voice. She hung up her phone and studied the face of the box for a moment before punching something into an app on her phone. Phoenix gasped.

"Did you just sync that to your phone?"

Franziska only shot him a glare, like he'd just asked if the car would really move without a horse in front of it.

"Close your door Phoenix Wright," she said with a sudden and sort of scary resolve, "We have to rescue Miles Edgeworth!"

She started the car and while Phoenix was fumbling with his seatbelt she peeled out. He might've swallowed his tongue if it wasn't anchored in his mouth. She sped around the storage complex burning rubber around the first left and skidding around the next. The proprietor of the complex wandered out of his office to watch her.

She turned again and Phoenix had a sudden sinking feeling in his gut. It was certainly justified when Franziska pulled up behind Edgeworth's abandoned car.

"Awesome," Phoenix said, "I love modern technology…"

* * *

"So," she said and looked at Larry Butz.

Larry shrugged, "He said he was going to be here."

Jilly Baxter pushed a strand of her dirty-blonde hair and turned her emerald green eyed toward him. Larry leaned in a little closer.

Jilly was as pretty as she'd been in high school—maybe even more so. Unfortunately, the freshman ten—which in Jilly's case had been at least forty—stuck and she'd added to her bulk over the years. Larry didn't get it. How could she let herself go?

But then, maybe there was something to this chubby chaser thing…

Larry had never dated a big girl before.

"So um, Jilly," Larry said, "How are things going for you?"

"Oh, you know," Jilly said and she looked suddenly sad, "I like my job."

"That's cool," Larry said, "What do you do?"

"I'm an anesthesiologist," she said.

"Cool," Larry said, "And your boy… Husband…?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me," Jilly said.

"What a loser," Larry said and he took her hand, "He has no idea what he's giving up."

"Still a player, aren't you Larry?" Jilly said and pulled her hand away. Her arms looked so soft, like baby arms.

Larry scratched his chin and smiled at her with his eyes half-lidded. His bedroom eyes.

Jilly looked away from him, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a legal assistant," Larry said.

"A paralegal?"

"Sure," Larry said, "For Nick and Edgey!"

"How are you working for a prosecutor and a defense attorney?"

"Talent, man," Larry said, "I provide a special kind of syncopation—"

Jilly made a noise and rolled her eyes. Larry frowned.

"I'm going to call Nick," he said and took out his phone.

* * *

"What do you want Larry?"

Franziska startled and glanced at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot when we got here. We think something might have happened to Edgeworth."

"Is he all right?"

"That's what we're trying to find out—look, do you remember my Uncle Jack?"

"Um, no," Larry said.

"How about Marlow?" Phoenix said.

"No… wait—is he that creep that used to take our money and buy us beer so he could hang out with us—"

"Yeah," Phoenix said, "Can you get a hold of him and tell him to let Uncle Jack know that I need his help?"

"Wait, who am I looking for again?"

"Dammit Larry!" Phoenix said, "You could ruin a wet dream…"

"Fine, I'll get your uncle to help me find Marlow," Larry said, "What about Jilly?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Phoenix?"

"Hey, Jilly, I don't have too much time," Phoenix said, "I have to get in touch with my Uncle Jack—could you find Marlow and ask him how to do that?"

"Um, what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain," Phoenix said, "Edgeworth's life might be in danger."

"Oh, your boyfriend, right?"

Phoenix's breath caught in his throat, "Uh yeah. He's in trouble, so I have to find him."

Phoenix glanced over at Franziska and then leaned into his window, as far away from her as he could and cupped a hand over his phone, "He's the love of my life, Jilly—I'd... I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him…"

"Gosh, Nick," Jilly said, "I'll find Marlow for you. I really hope he's all right."

"Yeah," Phoenix said, "Thanks Jilly."

Phoenix looked up to find Franziska glowering at him.

"What?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Great… just great… **_

_Not Miles Edgeworth! _

_I think Phoenix is the kind of person who would stay friends with all of his old acquaintances._

_You're about to meet some very interesting OC's…_

_Special thanks to __**ProbableImpossibilities**__ for Marlow Fernicker, and __**Never-Ending-Donkey**__ for Jason Wright (Uncle Jack). The family reunion starts at chapter 15, if anyone still wants in! The less thinking I have to do the faster I can update—;) _

_(I should be working tonight, but I just couldn't help myself—I want to know what happens too! (o.O) CRACK! Get back to work!)_

_Next chapter:_

_Will Edgeworth survive?_

_Will Larry and Jilly find Uncle Jack?_

_Will Phoenix and Franziska make it out of the storage complex?_

_Hang on—what the heck is up with Phoenix and Edgeworth being boyfriends?_


	13. Let's go Phoenix Wright!

**More Than You Think You Are**

**Chapter 13:**

**Let's go Phoenix Wright!**

* * *

"Scruffy you foolish fool—"

"Come on, Franziska! We don't have all day!" Phoenix said.

She turned and glared at him and spoke into her phone, "Try another one."

Phoenix crossed his arms and shoved himself hard into the seat of Franziska's silver Camry. They were still parked behind Edgeworth's car in the storage complex. So far Franziska's tracker had been successful in showing them Edgeworth's car (twice), his office (also twice), his apartment (six times), the country club (once), a sandwich shop and café near the courthouse (Hey, I've been there!), and his mom's house. Apparently, Franziska had a lot of these little trackers, and Edgeworth seemed to be very skilled in shedding them in random places.

"Are you taking into account the fact that he probably showers and changes his suit once in a while?" Phoenix said.

"We haven't managed to get one implanted under his skin yet," Franziska said matter-of-factly. Phoenix shuddered slightly.

"No, that one is going to the office too," Franziska said into the phone, "Try the next one."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. He was itching to get a move on, but where would they go? Edgeworth could be anywhere by now. And he was bleeding.

Yeah, this was serious.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Marlow leaned against the doorframe and glared down at Larry and Jilly. He ran a hand through his dark hair pushing it out of his eyes for a moment before it fell back into place.

Larry grinned, "It's me, man. Larry Butz."

"I'm not going to repeat the question," Marlow said and crossed his arms. He eyed Jilly with the same casual disinterest he showed Larry.

"I'm Jilly Baxter," she said, "We're here to help Phoenix Wright."

"Phoenix Wright isn't here," Marlow said, "I haven't talked to him since he gave me that coupon for that creepy French place and the waiter gave me patchouli oil to rub on my feet. That was not cool."

"Dude, is that what that smell is?" Larry said suddenly distracted.

"Marlow," Jilly cut in before the two of them went too far off on their segue,

"Phoenix is in trouble, and he told us to try and get a hold of his Uncle Jack. He said you—"

"Are you really Jilly Baxter?" Marlow asked. He blinked at her as if he hadn't really noticed she was standing there.

"Of course I'm—"

"Dude, she's the real Jilly Baxter," Larry said, "Tell us where Uncle Jack is!"

"Why?" Marlow said, "What are you two up to?"

"It's none of your business, man!" Larry said.

"Phoenix is trying to find his friend Miles Edgeworth—something's happened—"

"Jilly, don't tell—" Larry started.

"Miles Edgeworth? You mean the prosecutor? The guy with the—" Marlow wagged his fingers under his chin to imply waving ruffles.

"Yes—" Jilly said.

"Dude, why are you stalling? Just tell us how to find Unc—"

"That Edgeworth guy is a tool," Marlow said, "Why is Phoenix looking for him?"

"Because Edgey's his—" Larry began.

"Lover," Jilly said.

At the same time Larry finished with, "Brother."

Larry looked at Jilly and she glared back at him.

"What?" they both said. Marlow started laughing.

"Phoenix is in love with that prosecutor guy—gross. And they're brothers? Double gross!"

Larry and Jilly looked at him and said "What?" simultaneously.

Marlow scratched his head, "I don't know—I got work to do. I'll see you guys aroun—"

Marlow turned back into the small office suite and started to close the door, but Larry shoved forward and blocked the door with his arm and leg.

"Hold it!" Larry said, "We're not leaving until you tell us how to find Uncle Jack!"

* * *

Phoenix found himself glaring at the speedometer again. 56 miles per hour.

"If he's bleeding, he'll be dead by the time we get there," Phoenix said.

Franziska didn't acknowledge him, but her speed climbed to 59 and then 63. So she was worried about Edgeworth.

"You can go like five over without—"

73 miles per hour. Wow, she was really worried about him. At least she'd stopped driving like an old lady.

Phoenix leaned back in the seat and put his hands behind his head.

"I hope he's okay," Phoenix said.

"He's fine," Franziska said.

She gripped the steering wheel so tightly the leather of her gloves creaked. She refused to look away from the windshield.

"He's fine,' she repeated.

He better be, Phoenix added silently.

* * *

He must've passed out at some point, because he didn't notice the change in speed when the car left the highway. Now, the car was stopped. Based on the light it was either nighttime or they'd parked indoors. They'd left him there in the back seat.

Edgeworth had blood on his hands.

He was sticky with the stuff. In some places it had started to dry and crumble so there was a sandy, grimy feeling as well. A sharp jab of pain shot through him when he tried to move and he stopped. He lay there panting and closed his eyes against the throbbing pain.

After a minute—or ten, he couldn't tell—he brought his hands up to his throat and started to undo his cravat. He had to find a way to stop the bleeding; to stop his life from pouring out of him.

* * *

"Just what do you think you're going to do when we get there!" Franziska shouted but she never turned from the windshield.

"Yeah, but," Phoenix started, "What if the police show up lights flashing and guns blazing and they kill Edgeworth and run off? I'd rather take a stealthy approach—"

"Don't be stupid. This isn't a movie. You're not—I don't know… Batman! It would be dumb and dangerous so cast all daring aside you fool!"

She's right. But he wasn't going to say it out loud. Honestly, aside from just finding Edgeworth's location, he had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

Jilly Baxter drove some kind of crossover with a Japanese make. Larry and Marlow sat in the back seat and acted like she wasn't even there.

"So what are you going to do when we get to Jack's place anyway?" Marlow asked.

"I don't know," Larry said, "I guess I'll call Phoenix. All he said was 'find Uncle Jack'!"

"So what about me?" Marlow said, "Did he say anything about me?"

"Um," Larry said, "He just said you'd know how to find him. He wasn't really looking for you."

"Typical," Marlow muttered as he dug around in his jacket before popping a slightly crushed cigarette into his mouth.

"You can't smoke in here," Jilly said.

"I'm not—" Marlow glared at her reflection in the rearview mirror, "Everybody's a freaking expert…"

"This is kind of fun," Larry quipped, and he grinned.

"If you're lame," Marlow said, "I guess you have to get your kicks somehow…"

"Hey man," Larry said suddenly angry, "I just had my heart broken! I'm vulnerable right now."

Marlow stared at him. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled before putting it back.

"Her name's Audrey," Larry began.

"Oh Gawd," Jilly said. Marlow raised an eyebrow.

"She's an actress," Larry said.

"Every other chick in this town is an actress," Marlow said.

"She was something. She really had a gift," Larry said, "I was in love, man! Love!"

Marlow took his cigarette out of his mouth and wagged it in the air between his fingers. Larry was sobbing in the seat beside him.

"It's all Nick's fault man! First he goes around all excited and says he has important news, so I went to go hang with him. Then he goes off to England and I'm stuck with Edgeworth—except Edgey's busy hanging out with little girls. Now we're dealing with this drama… Audrey I wanted to be there for you!"

Marlow frowned at him, "So what's going on? You broke up with your girlfriend because you wanted to hang out with your friends?"

"She said he was her bodyguard!" Larry shouted at the seat in front of him.

"What?"

"Dude! Marlow!"

"What?!"

"What the heck is up with your family anyway?"

"Hey," Marlow held up his hands, "Don't go knocking the whole family because Nick's weird."

"Dude, it's not just Nick," Larry said.

"Larry you're not making any sense," Jilly said.

"You. Drive," Marlow said, "Larry?"

Larry was crying now. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Audrey, why? His job was to protect you, and he crossed that line! Then he had to go telling people I was suspicious just because I sent her a couple of love letters. Excuuuse me for being a romantic!"

"Wait," Jilly said, "I watched that movie with my mom last weekend. With that song… 'I Will Always Love You'?"

"Waah," Larry said, "I will always love you hooo Audrey…"

"I'm confused," Marlow said.

* * *

"Slow down!" Phoenix said gripping the seat in terror as Franziska skidded around a corner. They were at one of the commercial piers. She was careening through a maze of conex boxes stacked up and waiting to be moved somewhere inland.

"He could be anywhere in this mess!" Franziska said.

"Calm down," Phoenix said, "The last thing we need is to get ourselves lost or trapped. I wish I knew what these people were about… All I know was that Greg Edgeworth was involved in some… heavy… stuff."

"Miles' father? I thought he was a defense attorney?" Franziska said.

"Yeah," Phoenix said, studying her GPS and the map on her phone where Edgeworth's tracker blinked, "So did I. That looks like the warehouse complex. You can see it over—"

She dropped the car into reverse and drove straight back speeding up to the point Phoenix thought he was going to be sick. She turned the wheel sharp to the left and then jerked it quickly to the right and shifted back into drive. The car had turned 180 degrees.

"What the…" Phoenix said, "Where'd you learn…"

Franziska smiled at him, "Miles taught me. He learned it on YouTube."

"YouTube…" Phoenix was awestruck, "He learned it on… Hokay…"

"You know, Phoenix Wright," Franziska said, "Maybe some of these things that you seem so surprised about… Maybe you should ask him… He is your brother. Yet you know nothing about him."

Phoenix frowned at her, "We gotta make sure he's all right before we start worrying about bonding…"

* * *

The pub was called 'The Never Ending Donkey'. The picture painted on the quaint wooden sign hanging above the entrance was indescribable. But there was a donkey on it.

Larry and Marlow went in while Jilly went to find a parking space.

"Hello, welcome t'da Never… em welcome t'da pub," the young man at the bar had a distinct Hebridean accent. He smiled at them.

"Where's Uncle Jack?" Larry asked.

"Do we have time for a pint?" Marlow said.

"Er…" The barkeep said, "Dinnae no any Jack, mate. A'ye shirr ye innae rrae pub?"

Larry and Marlow stared at him blankly, completely at a loss as to what he'd said with those charming rhotic notes.

"Jason Wright?" Marlow said.

"Ah," the barkeep said and he turned and went into the back.

"Okay," Marlow said, "That wasn't weird at all."

They walked up to the bar and sat. The place was empty otherwise. Surely, a chintzy place like this with its rustic décor would be popular with the tourists. Even if, and it didn't look like an accident, the pub menu had quesadillas along with your standard pub fare.

"I wasn't expecting you two so soon," he was a bearded man with a shock of brown hair that was starting to grow a little shaggy. He smiled congenially at them, "I'm Jason Wright."

Marlow looked spooked. Larry's eyes went wide, "Um, Uncle Jack?"

"Yes," he said, "Zeus said you'd probably come looking for me."

"Uncle Zeus?" Marlow asked, "He's in town?"

Uncle Jack narrowed his eyes at Marlow, "Phoenix? You're looking a little rough around the edges…"

"Huh?" Marlow said.

He turned to Larry and grinned, "So you must be Miles. Glad to finally meet you."

"Who's Miles?" Larry asked.

Uncle Jack frowned, "You're not—?"

"Uncle Jack," Marlow said, "It's me… Marlow?"

"Where are the twins then?" Uncle jack asked.

"Well," Larry said, "that's why we're here."

* * *

Gumshoe's beat up Crown Vic was parked outside of the second warehouse when they arrived.

"Is that—?" Phoenix asked.

"I asked him to meet us," Franziska said.

She parked beside him and got out of the car. Phoenix followed her.

"I just got here, Miss Von Karma," Gumshoe was saying, "It's been quiet though. But he's inside, or at least, one of the trackers you had on him is inside."

Phoenix walked away from the cars and started toward the building. His face was a mask of silent determination.

"Hey, Pal," Gumshoe said and grabbed his arm, "I'll go in. Unarmed civilians need to stay out here."

Gumshoe pulled out his gun and went into the warehouse. Phoenix looked at Franziska. She had one perfect little eyebrow raised and held her whip taut in her hands.

"I didn't know he had a gun," Phoenix said.

"Neither did I," Franziska said.

"Are we going in after him or what?"

"Let's go Phoenix Wright!"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh no! **_

_Yeah Phoenix! You're not Batman…_

_I apologize for the rather obscure movie reference—somebody was joking about that movie at work. If you can tell me what movie it was I'll give you a prize._

_You can totally learn how to do a J-turn on YouTube… _

_Review! Please! Or don't… This chapter was probably more fun for me than it was for anyone else…_

_You hated it didn't you? (I hate 13… 13 always sucks…)_

_Special thanks to __**ProbableImpossibilities**__ for Marlow Fernicker, and __**Never-Ending-Donkey**__ for Jason Wright (Uncle Jack). _


	14. Will he ever walk again?

**More Than You Think You Are**

**Chapter 14:**

**Will he ever walk again?**

* * *

The Impala was the first thing he saw and then he turned around and pointed his gun at Phoenix Wright.

"Are you crazy Pal?!" Gumshoe said, "I almost shot you!"

"Relax, Gumshoe," Phoenix said.

"Do you recognize that car?"

"No," Phoenix said and he nearly fell over when Gumshoe shouted again.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PAL!"

Franziska new better than to whip a guy with his finger on the trigger but she glared at him from her vantage near the car. Gumshoe put his gun down. Phoenix gave her a quizzical look and then looked into the open rear passenger door. He gasped.

Gumshoe almost dropped his gun and Franziska proceeded to beat the two of them in a frenzy with her whip.

*CRACK!* "Ow! What the—!"

*SNAP!* "Ouch! Please—!"

* * *

The waiting room was emptier than usual. Mostly because Franziska had everyone backed into a corner while she whipped the attendants at the front desk. Phoenix put his head down and stared at his hands in his lap. The white cuffs of his sleeves were edged in red. Edgeworth's blood.

Phoenix wasn't sure what he was feeling.

He glanced up as Franziska approached and sat down beside him. She only shrugged when he gave her a questioning look.

His phone rang and Phoenix didn't recognize the number.

"This is Phoenix Wright, Attorney—"

"Hey, kiddo."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yep," Uncle Jack said, "A couple o'yer friends stopped by the pub earlier…"

"Oh," Phoenix said.

"I called you about an hour ago," Uncle Jack said, "But I guess you were busy."

"You have no idea," Phoenix said.

"Well…" Uncle Jack said, "I think I do. Is Miles with you?"

Phoenix swallowed, "I'm at the hospital right now."

"Ah," Uncle Jack said, "He's not…"

"He's not dead," Phoenix said.

"Will he be all right, then?"

Phoenix hesitated and glanced over to see Franziska watching him intently.

"We won't know until he comes out of surgery," Phoenix said.

"Bugger," Uncle Jack said.

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yep?"

"What's going on?

"Not over the phone, Nick," Uncle Jack said, "Which hospital are you at?"

Phoenix frowned, but he told his uncle the name of the hospital before saying his goodbyes and ending the call. He exhaled and drooped in his chair for a moment. Then he stood and unbuttoned his jacket.

Franziska glowered at him.

"Think positive," Phoenix said, "He's related to me."

She shrugged off his attempt to lighten the mood. He didn't have the energy to be positive for the both of them. He pulled off his jacket and laid it on the seat.

"Do you know where to go?" Franziska said.

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

He started rolling up his sleeves as he walked toward the lab to give blood.

* * *

Phoenix was the first one there late that night—or rather, early this morning—when Edgeworth had stabilized enough to move into a room where he could receive visitors.

Phoenix had given two pints of blood the day before, and even though they'd let him nap on one of the spare gurneys and made him drink way too much orange juice—he was still feeling a little woozy. Or maybe it was because he hadn't slept.

Edgeworth was still asleep. They'd left him shirtless with a clean band of bandages holding in place several layers of gauze across his stomach, just under his ribcage. A thin sheet covered his legs and pretty much everything below the bandage. The sharp acrid smell of iodine wafted from him and there were areas across his chest and stomach that still showed yellowy brown from the stuff.

But Phoenix wasn't looking at Edgeworth—Edgeworth would probably get mad if he stared.

No, Phoenix was startled by the procession of nurses that popped into the room to check on his brother. He must've counted nine or ten in the last half-hour. It was nerve-racking.

Phoenix stopped the latest nurse—a guy maybe a few years older than they were, with a shock of blonde surfer hair.

"Hey," Phoenix said.

"Oh," the nurse said, "I didn't see you—"

"Is he okay? They've been sending in like every nurse on this ward."

"Oh," the nurse laughed, "Nah bra'. They were saying that this dude was really hot. So I wanted to see for myself."

Phoenix stared at the nurse incredulously. The guy must've taken his stare as an invitation because he added, "He's so hot."

The nurse winked at him, "He your—"

"He's my brother," Phoenix said.

"Hey man, no offense… Is your brother…?"

Phoenix raised his eyebrows, "You know, I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Didn't you just say he was, like, your brother?"

"We've been estranged until recently," Phoenix said.

"Is he single?"

"Yeah," Phoenix's brows knit. Edgeworth was getting hit on while unconscious.

"So we kind of have a bet going—maybe you could help me out."

"Uh…" What the heck? Are these people crazy?

"Is he more likely to go out with a chick or like, me?"

"I told you, I don't know," Phoenix said, "You wouldn't want to get mixed up with his drama, anyway…"

"What? Dude, what do you mean?"

Phoenix crossed his arms, "Yeah, Edgeworth has got so much baggage. You wouldn't want to get caught up in all that."

The nurse stole one last longing glance at Edgeworth and then turned to leave, "Thanks, bra'."

Phoenix watched him go and then stood and pulled the sheet up so that it covered Edgeworth up to his armpits.

"Show off," Phoenix said.

"Has he said anything?"

Phoenix startled and turned to see Franziska standing just inside the room. He was shocked. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept. The telltale signs of her crying showed in the redness around her nose and eyes. She was wearing a baggy pair of track pants and a blue badger tee shirt.

"Franziska?" Was it really her?

"Phoenix Wright, answer my question," That was definitely her scary commanding voice—but this poor vulnerable girl couldn't be…

"He's still asleep," Phoenix said and he went and put an arm around her shoulders, "It's okay now. The anesthesia is still wearing off—and I'm sure they got him on some pretty awesome drugs."

Franziska put her arms around him and sobbed into his chest, "Phoenix Wright, why would anyone hurt my little brother!"

"Shhh," Phoenix led her to the lone chair beside Edgeworth's bed, "He's fine now. I promise."

Franziska sat and looked up at him.

"We'll find out what's going on and you can prosecute the crap out of the people responsible."

"He's my only family," Franziska said.

Phoenix frowned.

Edgeworth didn't move.

* * *

Edgeworth stirred late that night after several visitors had come and gone. Flowers and balloons and cards had been delivered and left. Even Franziska had gone home. But Phoenix was determined to stay beside his brother until he woke up.

"Ow," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix all but jumped out of the chair.

"Hey," Phoenix said, "Hey are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Wright," Edgeworth said, "I've been shot. You should call 9-1-1."

Phoenix grinned at him, "You're good, I think."

Edgeworth blinked and looked around, "Oh. Right."

"What?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth only glared sidelong at him. Phoenix cleared his throat.

"Do you know who did this?"

"It was that woman," Edgeworth paused and winced.

"Hey, relax," Phoenix said, "Don't try to get up."

"Did-did you get the keys?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"What was in there?"

"In? In the storage shed? I didn't have a chance to go in there."

"What? What have you been doing? What day is it?"

Phoenix frowned, "I had to make sure you were okay."

Edgeworth looked away from him and Phoenix frowned at the back of his sleep tousled head.

"Did you get any leads on these… people?"

Phoenix frowned, "No, I—we missed them. I was worried about—"

"Idiot!"

"Hey! You don't have to wake up and be a jerk!"

Edgeworth turned back and glared at him, "You realize that every minute we waste worrying over… sentimental musings… is one minute they'd have gotten further from us!"

"Sorry," Phoenix said sounding defensive rather than apologetic, "It matters to me if you die, okay. So sue me."

Edgeworth's glare didn't waver.

"I mean," Phoenix scratched his head, "Don't sue me… What the heck were you doing out there with that crazy Jilly Baxter impersonator—after I warned you that—"

"I wanted to be sure," Edgeworth said.

"About what?" Phoenix said, "Didn't you believe me?"

"Of course I did," Edgeworth said, "But if she was hiding her identity she had to have a reason."

"We could've just sicced the police on her."

Edgeworth paused thoughtfully, "I thought I could handle it."

Phoenix crossed his arms. Edgeworth was staring at the ceiling.

After several moments of heavy silence Edgeworth reached out and took Phoenix by the elbow, "I'm sorry. I made a foolish decision."

"It's cool," Phoenix said, "You're not dead, so it's cool."

"I fear that my interference might have made things more difficult for us."

"Don't worry about it. Uncle Jack and Uncle Zeus are looking into it as we speak," Phoenix paused and looked at his watch, "Well, they're both probably asleep right now but you know what…"

Phoenix trailed off. Edgeworth was staring contemplatively back at the ceiling.

"Miles I didn't want to… I thought you were going to…"

Edgeworth stared at him.

"You're lucky we're related. Apparently, it's very difficult to find B negative blood… You had… There was blood everywhere… I thought for sure…"

"Are you going to cry?" Phoenix couldn't tell if Edgeworth was more shocked or annoyed. Phoenix blushed and shook his head.

"If you cry, I'll laugh at you," Edgeworth said.

"Jerk," Phoenix said. He turned his head away to wipe a hand over his eyes and was grateful that Edgeworth—surely he noticed that—stayed quiet.

"Wright," Edgeworth said finally.

"What?"

"I'm hungry," he said.

Phoenix frowned and looked at his watch, "It's the middle of the night."

Edgeworth frowned.

"I'm pretty sure if I left," Phoenix said, "They won't let me back in."

* * *

"Oh geez," Marlow said, "Are you ever going to walk again?"

Edgeworth looked up at his latest visitor before wheeling himself around the other side of the bed, "Wright, who is that?"

"It's cousin Marlow…" Phoenix said, "He's like our fifth cousin twice removed or something…"

"Actually," Marlow said without bothering to hide his irritation, "We're second cousins and I'm only once removed."

Phoenix shrugged, "Yeah I don't know what that crap means anyway."

"I'm your grandmother's brother's daughter's son. Your grandmother is my great aunt," Marlow explained.

Phoenix waved him off, "Yeah, I don't really care."

Marlow glared at the two of them and then threw the bundle of chrysanthemums he'd brought on the bed before storming off.

"Nick, that Larry guy is an idiot," he said as he walked away, "And Jilly Baxter is fat."

"Thanks for telling me stuff I already know," Phoenix said.

"I have a question," Edgeworth said, wheeling back around to face the door, "You're not removed at all."

"What?" Marlow said.

"May I hazard a guess and say that your grandfather is none other than our dear uncle Zeus?" Edgeworth leaned his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair and stared up at Marlow.

"This is so weird, dude," Marlow said and looked at Phoenix.

"What?"

"I've seen this douche on TV how many times? He's just as annoying in real life."

Edgeworth frowned. Phoenix laughed.

Marlow turned and left.

"We have the same great-grandparents," Edgeworth added, "So there's no removal."

Phoenix shot him a glare, "I think you're the only person on the planet who knows what that means."

* * *

"So, um," Phoenix set down his cupcake and brought his phone over for Edgeworth to see.

_coming up_

Edgeworth looked at him quizzically and went back to studying the cupcake sitting on his tray in utter fascination.

"It's from Larry," Phoenix said, "And he's bringing Jilly with him."

"I should be concerned, why?" Edgeworth said.

"I kind of told Jilly a couple of years ago that you and I were… a thing…"

Edgeworth's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "What? Why?"

"Well… She wanted to hook up, and I wasn't interested… So I told her I was gay."

Edgeworth was frowning at him.

"I showed her a picture of you and she never asked any questions after that," Phoenix shrugged and then mumbled something about pink suits and frills.

Before Edgeworth had a chance to retaliate Larry came in grinning with a dowdy blonde in tow. Edgeworth caught himself staring and pointedly focused on the cupcake on his tray.

"Hey Edgey! How are you feeling?" Larry asked.

"I'm fine," Edgeworth said.

Larry frowned suddenly and his eyes were swimming in tears, "Marlow said you were in a wheel chair!"

Edgeworth stared at him and then glanced at Phoenix.

"We'll never be able to run through the fields again!" Larry said, "or go wading along the shore."

Edgeworth blushed. He was embarrassed and irritated.

"I can walk just fine Larry," Edgeworth said.

"The nurse said not to let him go wandering off on foot, he still needs to rest."

"You guys are so cute," Jilly said, "Nick you've been taking care of him!"

"Uh… Yeah…" Phoenix said. He looked over at Edgeworth for help. Edgeworth took a bite out of his cupcake.

"Um… sweetheart?" Phoenix said smiling at him.

Edgeworth shook his head and motioned that his mouth was full.

"Hey where'd you guys get cupcakes?" Larry asked.

"Um… Mom… My mom made them," Phoenix said, he glanced at Jilly, "She knows how much Miles means to me…"

Edgeworth choked.

* * *

Zoya Wright set down the plate of cupcakes on the bar, "Jack?"

Uncle Zeus and his grandson were already there and they waved at her from behind the bar to join them inside the kitchen.

"Jason went to get something from upstairs," Uncle Zeus said.

"I hope it's not his trombone," Zoya said.

"How ya doing, Z?" Marlow said.

She eyed him coldly before pushing the plate toward him, "Wanna cupcake Marlow?"

"Sure! Thanks," he said, "What's the occasion?"

She started to cry and busied herself in finding a handkerchief in her purse, "My little boy got shot! What else am I supposed to do?"

"There, there," Zeus took her hand and patted it with his other one, "Nick said he's going to be fine—"

"He was in a wheel chair," Marlow said.

"Oh God!" She sobbed harder.

Zeus glared at him, "Why are you here?"

"Come on Grandpa," Marlow said, "I thought you could use my help. Obviously, those other two guys can't keep out of trouble long enough to get anything done."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_

_I don't know how Franziska conveniently forgot about her sister. Here's a big update, since it took so long... _

_Special thanks to __**ProbableImpossibilities**__ for Marlow Fernicker, and __**Never-Ending-Donkey**__ for Jason Wright (Uncle Jack). _


End file.
